Rise of new Olympus
by MasterOfWinds
Summary: Percy arrived in a dimension where Avengers from the movies are real. In this world, there are no Olympians no Camp Half-Blood. Now he has to raise the New Olympus with the help of Avengers and the remaining Greek Gods. This is a story where Percy becomes God.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story** _ **Rise of New Olympus**_ **.**

 **It is a Percy Jackson (book) and Avengers (movie) Crossover. It's a different take than the other stories.  
I hope you like it. Please review, I would like to know what you guys think about this story.**

 **I also have a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover titled** _ **Demigods in Order of the Phoenix**_ **check it out if you want.  
**

 **Update- A sentence was repeated so I removed it.**

 **Gods appearing in this story are Hercules, Ares and Hestia. If you want to see another God, there is a Poll on my profile, check it out.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV-**

Natasha touched the cube with the scepter's blade and it stopped. She looked up, as the portal was closing Tony fell through.

'Son of a gun!' She heard captain over the communicator.

Tony was falling fast. 'He's not moving.' Thor said. Suddenly she saw a green blur catch Tony in mid air. It was Hulk, he caught Tony.

'Is he breathing?' Captain asked. Natasha held her breath.

'RAWWWR!' Hulk roared.

'What the hell?' It was Tony. Natasha sighed with relief. 'What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.'

'We won!' Captain said.

'All right, yay! Hurray. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it.' Tony was rambling like his usual self.

But that wasn't the end. Tesseract started humming. 'Guys! Something's wrong. The Tesseract didn't stop.' She told everyone over communicator.

'What? What do you mean didn't stop?' Tony asked. 'I thought you said you could close the portal.'

'And I did, I closed the portal. But I don't know why it is doing this. Wait… Something's coming.' Natasha said as she saw a green ray of light coming from the east.

Ray of blue light emerged from the Tesseract and shot towards the sky. The green ray joined the blue ray above the Stark Tower. Tony came flying and landed beside Natasha. 'What did you do?' He asked.

'Nothing! I don't know how it started. The machine has stopped but the cube hasn't.' Natasha said raising her hands. 'It started humming on its own.'

Thor landed holding captain. Hulk landed beside him, Clint was on his shoulder. 'What happened Stark? Why is the Tesseract still active?' Thor demanded.

'Jarvis you're getting this?'

'Yes sir. I believe the Tesseract is trying to open a new portal. And it looks like the green light is somehow helping the cube to open it.' Tony's A.I. said in their comms.

Just as Jarvis finished a sonic boom was heard and a new blue portal appeared above the Stark Tower. Everyone got ready to fight another murderous horde of aliens. They were super exhausted but ready for another battle. But what happened next was unexpected.

Something fell from the portal, something humanoid. 'It's a person!' Clint said. Tony tried to fly but his thrusters broke and he fell. Next Thor and Hulk both jumped and bumped each other, missing the falling person.

*Splash* he fell in the pool and made a huge splash. He sank like a stone. When he hit the bottom, tiles cracked beneath him.

All the Avengers were surrounding the pool. They already cuffed Loki when he was unconscious.

Thor jumped into the pool and brought him out. Everybody was gaping at the unconscious person lying there. Because that person looked like a 17 year old kid. And that was not the strangest thing about him, they were surprised because the kid was completely dry and unharmed despite falling from a hundred feet into the water.

 **Percy-**

My luck has a way to F my life every time it gets peaceful. I was minding my own business when I got a summon from Hades, God of Underworld. I looked for Nico (his son) to take me there, but he was nowhere in the camp. I called Mrs. O'Leary (my Hellhound pet), but she didn't respond either. I was shocked because that never happened, she always comes when I call her. So I had to take a train to Hollywood (why? Because that's where the entrance to Underworld is). So I entered the Underworld and was walking towards Hades' Palace when suddenly something hit me real hard on my head. The blow was hard enough to knock me into the air. The last thing I saw before I lost my consciousness was a fading edge of the Underworld. I was falling into the Tartarus. Again!

My eyes were closed but I heard some voices. 'I still can't believe that this kid fell from a hundred feet and is still uninjured.' A female voice said.

'I feel the power of the gods radiating from the boy. I would like to learn more about the kid, but first I must take the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard. I will ask my father about this.' A strong male voice said. And I lost my consciousness again.

I woke up holding my head, it felt heavy. Suddenly I remembered that I was falling into the Tartarus. My eyes widened and I looked around. I wasn't in the Tartarus ( how do I know this? Because I already took a trip there, I know how it looks like), but I was in a dimly lit room with bunch of beds. It must be some kind of infirmary, but it didn't look like Apollo's cabin because the walls looked metallic. I was the only one in that room, other beds were empty.

I felt sea around me. I got up and removed the green bed sheets off of me. My clothes were removed, I was wearing a green robe that normally patients wear in hospitals. I got off the bed and walked over to window, I pulled up the curtain and saw an underwater view. I could've found out where I was using my senses, but my head was still humming.

'You're awake I see.' A female voice behind me said. That startled me. 'I was worried, you were unconscious for a whole week.' A woman with short black hair in dark blue uniform was standing in the door. She looked familiar. 'Do you remember your name?' She asked me.

'Percy, Percy Jackson.' I said. 'Where am I? And where are my clothes? Who're you? How did I get here?' I asked her as she entered and sat on the chair beside my bed.

'Hello Percy, my name is Maria Hill and I'm an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. You are currently on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.'

'Wait. What?! Shield Helicarrier? I'm confused.' I said Then I remembered that I was falling in the Tartarus. My eyes widened and I checked the pockets of my robe for my pen, but it had no pockets. 'Where is my pen? Where are my clothes? Give them back.' I got into fighting stance.

'Calm down Percy. We mean you no harm. We had to remove your clothes to inspect you if you had any injuries.' She looked alarmed.

'Why would I have injuries?'

'You fell from a hundred feet in the sky into a swimming pool.'

'Falling from the sky? That sounds about right. But I wasn't anywhere aboveground. I was in underworld when…' I touched the back of my head where I was hit. 'When someone hit me in the head and knocked me into the Tartarus. So this is not Tartarus?'

'Tartarus? No it's not, what is this Tartarus and where is it? You mentioned not being above ground, were you underground?'

'Sort of. Can I get my things back, I need some fresh air.' I asked her.

'Yes of course, but first answer some of my questions. Where are you from? I mean where do you live?'

'I live in New York.'

'New York? Do you have any relatives?'

'Umm… That is a little complicated, but yeah I have relatives. Can I get my clothes now please. This thing is a little uncomfortable.'

'Ah, yes of course. They are right there on the table behind those curtains.' I walked to where she pointed. My clothes were folded neatly in a tray. On my clothes was my new shield watch that Tyson gave me and my bead necklace. I put on my orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and the blue denim jacket. I checked the pockets of my jacket for my pen, fortunately it was there. I stepped out from behind the curtain and sat on the bed facing the woman.

'What is camp Half-Blood?' She pointed at the letters on my T-shirt.

'It's a camp that I go to, nothing special. That reminds me, do you know how I got here?' I asked her.

'Very well, let me show you.' She pulled out a stick of some sort and shook it once. A screen popped up from that stick. Woah! I thought. A video started to play on the screen. Camera was looking at a cube in a some kind of machine emitting blue light. 'What did you do?' A man's voice said in the video. Camera turned and I saw freaking Scarlett Johansson with panicked expressions. My eyes widened with surprise. 'Nothing! I don't know how it started. The machine has stopped but the cube hasn't. It started humming on its own.' She raised her hands. 'What happened Stark why is the Tesseract still active?' Someone asked from behind the camera. 'Jarvis you're getting this?' The camera guy asked.' After a moment of silence a sonic boom was heard. The camera looked up at a portal in the sky.

 **Third Person POV-**

Tony, Banner, Natasha, Steve (captain) were with Nick Fury on the deck of the Helicarrier. They were looking at the kid who fell from the sky on a screen. Agent Hill was asking him questions. Everybody thought he was an alien like Thor, but he turned out to be a New Yorker. His name was Percy Jackson. He had messy black hair and bright sea green eyes. Nick Fury and Jarvis both searched for the kid on internet, but found nothing. This kid was a mystery to them.

Thor entered, 'Heimdall said he had never seen the boy and he can see every soul in the nine realms. My father said that the boy radiates the ancient power of the sea. He told me not to interfere in his matters.'

'Ancient power? What do you mean by that?' Captain asked.

'Power of the Gods. He may be a God or maybe related to them.'

Suddenly whole carrier shook. Emergency sirens blared off all around them. Intruder alert appeared on the screen.

'It's from the deck sir.' An agent said.

'Stark, Captain, Thor!' Nick Fury said.

'On it.' Tony said. He had brought his suitcase. He pressed a button and an Iron Man armour emerged from it. Tony put it on and followed Steve and Thor.

As they arrived on the deck they saw a brown haired man as big as Hulk. He was surrounded by agents. He was standing in a chariot pulled by winged lions. He was wearing the Greek styled clothes. Golden braces were on his arms and a golden circlet on his head. He was looked amused.

'Hercules?' Thor asked the man.

'Thor! My old friend it's good to see you!' He bellowed and jumped off of his chariot. He walked over to Thor and pulled him in a bone crushing hug. Thor looked so small in front of him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if there are mistakes, my first language is not English. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Finally, finished the second chapter.**

 **The Gods appearing in this story are Hercules, Ares and Hestia. If you want to see another God, there is a Poll on my profile, check it out.  
**

 **Athena - 0  
** **Apollo - 1  
** **Artemis - 1  
** **Hermes - 0**

 **I also have a Percy Jackson and harry Potter Crossover titled Demigods in Order of the Phoenix, check it out if you like.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or Avengers.**

 **Enjoy-**

* * *

 **Percy-**

Maria Hill was showing me the video of me falling from the sky on a high-tech tablet thing. In the video I saw Scarlett Johansson. I thought I was looking at a movie scene. "Scarlett Johansson?" I exclaimed. "She is the Black Widow in Avengers? Stoll brothers have a crush on her."

Maria Hill looked tensed, she narrowed her eyes and looked at me suspiciously. "Who's Scarlett Johan...?" She got cut off by a massive quake. Emergency alarms blared off. She stood up alarmed, pulled out her gun and pointed it at me. "Who are you? How do you know about agent Romanov? Who do you work for?"

Instinctively I put my hands up. Now I was genuinely confused. First I get hit in the head and fall into Tartarus. But instead of Tartarus, I fall into someone's swimming pool from a hundred feet. I wake up to find myself in an unfamiliar place. Then this woman comes, first she asks me questions with a smile, then points a gun at me. "Whoa, Whoa! Easy there, miss. Don't shoot me. What did I do?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Black Widow is a codename of agent Natasha Romanov. How did you find out, are you a spy?"

"I'm… I'm not a spy! I'm just a normal kid. Who's Natasha Romano…?" I gasped as I realized. "That's the name of Black Widow, she's one of the Avengers! Scarlett Johansson plays her in the movie." I said excitedly.

"Don't take me for a fool boy, you think she's an actress?" She asked pointing at the video, I nodded in answer. Her eyes widened, she was about to ask another question, but another quake interrupted her. She grimaced and put her index finger in her ear. "This is Agent Hill, what the hell is going on? What is all this commotion about?" Whatever the person on the other side said, it made her eyes wide with surprise. "Yes sir, of course, I will sir." She frowned.

I was looking at her dumbfounded, my hands still in the air.

* * *

 **Third Person POV-**

As Thor, Steve and Tony emerged on the runway of the Helicarrier, they saw a golden chariot. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had surrounded the chariot and were pointing their guns at the rider.

The rider was huge, compared to others around him, almost as big as Hulk. He had brown hair and finely trimmed beard. His clothing was Greek styled, white with gold lining. Gold bracelets adorned his arms. A golden circlet like headgear on his head. With an everlasting charming smile he jumped out of his chariot and landed on the airstrip. Carrier shook again as he landed. He looked across and fixed his gaze on the Asgardian.

"Hercules?" Thor could not believe his eyes.

"Thor, my old friend, it's so good to see you again!" He bellowed and walked towards Thor, ignoring all the agents around him. He reached the wary looking Avengers and pulled the Thunder god into bone-crushing hug.

"Hercules! It's good to see you too, after such a long time." Thor hugged him back with equal force.

Hercules held Thor at arm's length, "yes, indeed. It has been… what three millennia?"

"Wait, did you just say, Hercules?" Tony couldn't believe his ears. "The Greek hero Hercules?" Thor nodded. Tony was bewildered, it was completely unexpected for him, first Thor, then Chitauri and now this. The world he knew was getting more and more weird.

"What're you doing here, my friend? I thought you left the Midgard, after... You know!"

"No, I did not. I'm here on business. I felt the presence of Poseidon in this area. I think he's not gone, but was dormant somewhere." He looked concerned.

"So, that's what father meant by the godly power of the sea. Now I understand, why that boy felt so powerful and familiar."

"Thor, what do you mean by that? Surely you're not referring to the kid, are you?" Captain looked wary.

"The kid? What kid?" The Greek hero tensed and was looking at the Avengers suspiciously.

* * *

 **Percy-**

It cannot be described in words what I was feeling. I was dumbfounded, horrified, excited, confused and worried at the same time. Basically I was overwhelmed.

Just two days before my Underworld trip, Stoll brothers got permission from Mr. D (Dionysus, the god of wine) to have a movie marathon (I'm still not sure how they managed that, they wouldn't tell anyone).

All the campers, nymphs and satyrs were cramped together in the dining area. Ares, Athena and Nike cabins almost battled for the good seats, until Mr. D and Chiron decided to join. Near the hearth I also spotted my aunt Lady Hestia in her child form.

After a lot of heated debate everybody settled on MCU marathon. So that night we used the dining area as the open air movie theater. We started with Iron Man-1 and finished with Avengers Infinity War.

I'm telling you about all of this, because the actors in the movies were right in front of me. And I wasn't on a movies set at all, it was one hundred percent real. The Avengers in the movies were now reality for me. It's like I was in a movie (see? I can't even put it into proper words, that's how absurd it was).

The people in front of me were Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Chris Evans as Captain America, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow and a very masculine, hulk looking guy.

Before I met them, Maria Hill transferred me from the infirmary to what looked like an interrogation room. The first one to enter was Robert Downey Jr. I almost fell from my chair when I saw him.

"Ssup, young man!" Iron man said.

"What're you doing Tony?" Scarlett Johansson asked. Seeing her this close took my breath away (I can't wait to tell the Stoll brothers about it, they're going to be so jealous).

"I've seen kids like him talk like that, so I thought I'd…"

"You're scaring the kid. You stay back and let me handle this." She walked over to the table and sat across me. "Percy Jackson is it?" I nodded transfixed. "We know you're not a normal human. Thor here has confirmed that you're somehow related to the gods. Would you like to tell us the truth."

I looked at everybody's faces, only one guy looked suspicious, it was the giant looking man in Greek clothing. He was glaring at me, but I also saw a little hope in his eyes.

I sighed and began, "my name is Percy Jackson and I am a Demigod, Son of Poseidon."

"Impossible!" The big guy bellowed. "A Demigod, in this age, and that of Poseidon's, how?"

"Let him tell his story first, we'll ask question later. Sorry for that Percy, please continue." Scarlett Johansson's smile was heartwarming.

I gulped and continued, "so, as I was saying, I'm a Demigod, half mortal and half god. My dad's a Greek God, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas and the Earthshaker. I was born in New York."

"So, you're a Demigod! But that doesn't explain how you ended up in my swimming pool." R.D.J. put his both hands on the table and leaned towards me, staring in my eyes (classic good-cop, bad-cop style).

I smiled at his childishness. "Classic move, but that's not intimidating." That brought some chuckles. "So, as I was saying I live in NY with my mom, her husband and my baby sister. I was having breakfast when a skeleton arrived with an invitation/ order from Hades, so I went to the Underworld. There having no transportation system, besides a boat ride, I had to walk a lot of distance. When I was walking by the cliff that dropped into the Tartarus, I got hit in the head and fell from it. Then I lost my consciousness and woke up in that room I was in." The big guy's mouth fell open.

He was about to ask a question when everything froze around me except me. It looked like someone had paused the time. Suddenly an oval shaped portal opened in the corner. From the portal a bald woman who looked like Tilda Swinton came out. She was wearing a white robe and necklace was around her neck. Her necklace was emitting green light.

"Hello Mr. Jackson." She greeted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled "You'll know soon enough. Do you know what is happening" I shook my head, "huh, well I suppose, I should explain things to you. You are not in your world Mr. Jackson. You're from another reality."

"Thanks, but I already guessed that. From where I came from, all of them are movie stars. I have seen your movies just two days before I got here. And if you're asking how I got here, then I don't know that either. I was peacefully falling into the Tartarus, but instead I fall into Iron Man's pool."

"There is so much we need to talk, come here when you're free." She handed me a visiting card. ' _Sanctum Sanctorum, 177A, Bleeker Street_ ' was written on it. He stepped into the portal, but stopped and turned around and said, "be careful Mr. Jackson, this world is much weirder than it looks."

"I know, I've seen the movies." I said putting the card in my pocket. She smiled and went through the portal, it closed behind her.

As the portal closed, time unfroze. "You're lying boy, the gods you named have already been faded into oblivion. Even Tartarus itself has vanished. It is impossible for you to be the child of Poseidon." The big guy looked angry.

R.D.J. pulled out a circular device and put it on the table. Light emerged from it and a holographic screen appeared in the air. It showed my SPQR tattoo. "Jarvis!" He said.

A male voice came from the device. "Right away sir, The tattoo on his arm is Roman in origin. It was used in the Roman Empire by the Twelfth Legion. The Trident is the symbol of Neptune/ Poseidon. The black strip represents the years of service."

"What else did you find Jarvis?"

"Only that the soldiers in the legion would tattoo their arm with the symbol of the gods they worshiped." The floating screen vanished.

"I might have an explanation." I raised my hand. Everybody's eyes turned to me. I gulped and began, "I'm from different reality, where all of you exist but as actors, not as superheroes. It's like I'm in the movie. Anyway I know all of you, but I don't know who this guy is, I never saw him in any movie." I pointed at the big guy.

"I'm Hercules kid, the Greek Hero and the God of Strength." He smiled proudly.

Suddenly Samuel L. Jackson put his finger in his ear. "What do you mean from the ocean? Understood, Mr. Stark, Captain, Thor, Mr. Hercules I might need your help." His tone was super serious.

"What is it sir, is there some kind of problem?" Captain America asked.

"Yes actually, there are some unidentified bogies coming from the east and they seem to be armed." He explained.

"Sir, we are currently in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, am I right?" I asked raising my hand again. Nick Fury nodded and looked at me confused.

I cracked my fingers and grinned.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Try guessing who is the mysterious arrival.**

 **hint- he's an atlantian but not Namor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! First of all I thank all of you for wishing for my recovery. I'm recovering fast and regaining my strength. I'll fully recover in about a month, I think. Right now I have to use a cane while walking.**

 **Now here is the third chapter. This chapter is actually little different than what I was writing before accident. Unfortunately I had forgotten to backup the file, so in the accident when my phone was destroyed I lost the old data.**

 **I wrote this chapter hastily so I could write the next chapter which is going to take us to Atlantis and 177 Bleecker Street. I think this chapter may not be as exciting as the previous ones, so please forgive me.**

 **Now about the Poll-**

 **The gods appearing in this story are Hercules, Hestia and Ares. If you want see any one other god, then check out the Poll on my profile.**

 **Athena- 3**

 **Apollo- 3**

 **Artemis- 10**

 **Hermes- 3**

 **Wow, I actually thought Athena and Artemis would tie, but Artemis is way ahead than the others.**

 **Well, check out the Poll. It will end soon I will announce the last date in chapter 4.**

 **If you have any different ideas for this story, write it in the reviews. If it fits in my story I'll try to include it. So to help you even more, a little announcement- there will be space travel in the future. Now run the horses of your imagination. Also, there will be no other Riordan characters like Annabeth and others included, so keep those ideas away.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV-**

"Easy there, Mr. Jackson! We don't know who these bogies belong to. They may or may not be enemies, so we have to act with caution. And also you and Mr. Hercules are our guests, we can't let you fight, so you both will stay here until more information is gathered." Nick Fury said when he saw Percy cracking his knuckles.

"Aw, man!" Percy exclaimed. "I wanna get out. I can't sit here doing nothing. Please let me come with you, I'll behave like a good boy."

"I'm sorry, but we can't Mr. Jackson. You will stay here with Mr. Hercules and Thor."

"Why me?!" Smile on Thor's face disappeared.

"Because you are more familiar with Mr. Hercules than anyone in this room. So you will stay here on standby. If the situation turns hostile we'll immediately call for you." Fury turned to Natasha, "agent Romanoff, stay with Dr. Banner." She nodded and took off.

After everybody was gone Thor grabbed a chair and and sat across Percy. Hercules did the same.

"So Hercules my friend what's going on in your life?" Thor asked.

"Call me Herc like old times Thunderer. I've been living in Dubai, got some hotels there."

"You got hotels in Dubai?" Percy shouted surprised.

"Yeah, three in Dubai and three in Abu Dhabi. Seventh is under construction in Vegas. I'm planning to make Twelve, each one after a labor."

Percy's eyes widened. Herc smiled, "how's me in your world?"

"I've never met him just saw him from afar. Jason and Piper were the ones who met him and from what they told us he sounded like a jerk. And yeah he's stuck at the pillars." Percy looked disappointed.

"Hercules's Pillers? Ha! Ha! Ha! Herc the Jerk eh! Serves him right I guess. I was called a jerk once… No, many times by Artemis."

"So what happened to other gods? Why only you came and not my father?"

Hercules tensed, uneasiness was clear in his eyes. "I… I'd rather not talk about it."

Thor sensing the uneasiness in the air changed the subject. "Son of Jack, do you have another me in your world?"

Percy recovered his thoughts, "I think... yeah. My girlfriend's cousin is a Norse demigod. I taught him how to sail, he had a talking sword. I think he was a son of a some summer god I think, what's his name… Fey, or something like that."

"Frey?"

"That's it! Frey!"

"So, Percy! What weapons do you prefer?" Hercules asked.

"I use a sword called Riptide." He said and pulled out a bronze pen. As he uncapped it the pen suddenly turned into a glowing bronze sword. Greek layers carved on it were glowing blue with power, 'Anaklusmos!'

Hercules and Thor's eyes widened with surprise. "Amazing trick, how did you do that?" Hercules clapped.

"It was a gift from my dad. My first kill with it was my math teacher, a Fury." Thor grabbed the sword from Percy and started examining it.

"Your math teacher was a Fury? Your world sounds more interesting than ours. Talking sword, a Fury as a math teacher. What else you got there?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird when you see it with mortal eyes." All of them smiled. "We got Dionysus as our camp director. I have a Pegasus named Blackjack and a Hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary."

"Ha! A Hellhound pet? Those things are nasty, never imagined one to make a good pet."

"Son of Jack what metal is this? I have never seen such metal before." Thor suddenly interrupted sliding the sword towards Hercules.

As Hercules examined it his eyes widened, "this is no ordinary metal. Percy what metal is this?"

"It's Celestial Bronze. Don't tell me that you don't know what Celestial Bronze is." They both shook their heads, "oh, the gods of Olympus, this world doesn't even have a Celestial Bronze. So, what is your weapons are made of then?" Percy turned the sword back into the pen and put it back into his pocket.

"Mostly gold and Adamantium alloy, but I've never heard of Celestial Bronze."

They were interrupted as Natasha entered with Bruce Banner. They took seats at the table. "They're arriving." She said and pulled out the same circular device that Tony used earlier. She put it in the middle. As she removed her hand the device glowed and a holographic screen appeared above it.

It was showing three submarine like things below the surface speeding towards the carrier. Hercules was squinting at the screen. Suddenly all three submarines broke the surface and started flying above it.

"Atlantian Aero-subs? What are they doing here?" Hercules's eyes widened with surprise.

"Atlantian? You… You mean the Lost City of Atlantis, Atlantian?" Banner squeaked. "But… But that's a myth right?" He looked at Natasha.

"You have two myths sitting right in front of you Bruce."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised after meeting Thor and then Hercules. But still that submarine/ plane thing looks super high-tech than ours, how?"

"This is nothing Scrawny Man. You should see the City of Olympus. The beautiful Coral Palace of Neptune, Gardens of Demeter, Golden Palace of Apollo, my own Hercules's Arena and the Council Chamber. Ah… I remember those days, I wish to see it again." Hercules was looking into a distant memory.

"Wish to see it again? You mean you don't go there anymore?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, actually…" They were interrupted by the Aero-subs landing on the airstrip. Everyone's eyes turned towards screen, silence filled the room. Everyone except Hercules were curious to see the passengers.

 **(On the airstrip of Helicarrier)-**

The flying submarines landed on the airstrip with a thud, cause they had no tires. Tony and Cap. took the fighting stance. Maria Hill and other agents readied there guns. And Fury's face twitched. Thunder boomed across the darkened sky.

The doors of the front ship opened and a blue skinned man wearing black armor with green and gold lining stepped out. He had pointy ears similar to elves in fantasy. He had nostrils as well as gills to breathe underwater. He was holding a banner with golden trident on it. He stepped forward and held it high.

After that another two men similar to previous one stepped out. They were holding gun looking things. Behind them warriors from other ships came holding spears and swords and formed rank.

Finally, a woman with bluish green hair tied in a ponytail stepped out. She had an eye-patch on her left eye and a sword dangling from her hip. Her armor was different from the warriors and was more golden than black. She must've been some high ranking officer.

She stepped forward and the gunmen raised their guns. Seeing that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents also raised their guns. The women stopped in front of her soldiers.

Nick Fury stepped forward and Tony and Steve followed him. "I'll have you stop right there Lady. Who are you? State your business?" Fury asked.

"Surface Dwellers, I am Zartra, Prime Minister of the Atlantis and the trusted adviser of Attuma the King of Atlantis. I have come here to know your intentions for trespassing the territory of Atlantis." Thunder boomed again in the sky.

"Atlantis? Wow! And here I thought I wouldn't be surprised by anything today." Tony said.

"Surface dwellers, state your intentions or prepare for battle, because this will be considered as a hostile invasion." She said in a firm tone.

"An invasion? But Ms. Zartra we have been in this area before many times, why threaten now?" Fury asked.

"First, it's Lady Zartra not Ms. Zartra. As for the second matter, we never considered your trespassing as a threat before. Because many human sea vessels pass through our domain daily. Even your military vessels were no threat to us, but everything changed after the battle that happened in a surface city called New-York. We have seen what you surface dwellers are capable of. Winning the battle against the formidable army of Chitauri is not an easy feat. So our king who sits on the Throne of Neptune sees you surface dwellers as a possible threat to our nation. He ordered us to eliminate any military ship that enters our domain, but I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed, so I came here to ask you to turn back.

Before anyone could say anything Thor, Hercules and Percy all came running towards them, Natasha and Banner following them.

"Mr. Hercules, have I not clearly asked you to stay in that room and let us handle the situation, so why you and Mr. Jackson are out here?" Fury was glaring at the Demigod. He turned to look at Percy and his eye widened, because Percy was walking towards Lady Zartra. "Mr. Jackson, what are you doing?"

"Get back here kid, this is not a child's play." Tony yelled. "Dammit! Listen kid."

Percy ignored them and kept going towards Atlantians with seriousness in his eyes. A water droplet fell from the clouds and landed on Percy's head.

"Are you really Atlantians? You look totally different than the Atlantians I know." As he neared them a spearman stepped forward and pointed his spear at Percy. He looked at the spearman and then at Zartra. He swatted the spear aside and kept walking towards Zartra.

He did not notice, but everyone around him was looking at him with baffled expressions. Hercules and Thor were surprised as well but they quickly recovered. This was because with just a swat Percy broke the tip of the spear without even realizing it.

Suddenly lightning flashed in the darkened sky followed by a thunder and it started raining, but nobody cared about it, they were more focused on Percy than their surroundings.

Percy stopped in front of Zartra, "hmm… So your king sits on the Throne of Neptune?" He asked.

Another spearman stepped forward. He thrust his spear at Percy. But he sidestepped, grabbed the spear and kicked the warrior in 'This is Sparta' style. He flew backwards, hit the Aero-sub behind him and lay unmoving. His spear left in Percy's firm grip which he thrust in the ground.

Two more Atlantian warriors charged at Percy, one with a spear and one with a sword. Percy tapped his wristwatch and a glowing bronze shield popped out. A boy holding a sword and riding a Pegasus was engraved on it. He blocked the sword with it, dodged the spear and sent the spearman flying like the last one. Seeing that the swordsman stepped back. Four more swordsmen joined him. They formed a half circle in front of Percy.

He ignored them and stared at Zartra again, "who is this king of yours? Is he a god or a demigod? What gives him right to sit on my father's throne?"

"Your father's throne? Who do you think you are, surface dweller?" As Zartra finished, a swordsman slashed at Percy with superhuman speed.

Percy blocked it with his shield. He then pulled out a pen from his pocket. He uncapped it and suddenly it turned into a glowing bronze sword.

Other warriors charged at him as well. Percy's sword slashed the air in the smooth arch and cut the swords of all five warriors in half like they were blades of grass. He then swiftly moved and hit their heads with the hilt of his sword.

Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were awestruck. Because what was happening before them was beyond their expectations. Even if Percy felt his movements normal, for the normal human eyes they were inhumanly fast.

Tony and Steve both had frozen where they stood. Percy's movements were too fast for human eyes to comprehend. To them Percy was appearing and disappearing between the Atlantian warriors.

"He's like Ares." Hercules muttered to himself.

Horror was clearly showing on Zartra's face. As Percy knocked out the last warrior and walked over to Zartra again, she knelt. "Who… Who are you? How can a surface dweller be so much powerful? What did you mean before, when you said that it's your father's throne?"

"First tell me who is this king of yours.?"

"Attuma, he became the king of Atlantis many years ago when he defeated and killed the previous king, Namor. He does not have the royal blood. He's not a good king. He wants to destroy the surface world, but I want nothing but peace that was before Namor became king. Please don't kill me! I'm not with Attuma! I'm not with Attuma."

Everybody was frozen in shock after seeing Percy fight, but they quickly recovered their senses. Fury was one of the first. "Not with Attuma? What does that mean?" He asked.

"He's not a true king of Atlantis. He's from a nomadic barbarian tribe. He killed the previous king and eradicated his bloodline. I was the prime minister of king Namor before him. After he killed Namor he let me live, but gouged out my eye as punishment for serving Namor. He's a cruel, vicious monster who kills for entertainment. I am the leader of the rebel army who wishes to remove him from the throne. I actually came here to ask for your help."

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? It's first half is completely changed than the one prior to accident, but the second half is almost the same besides few changes.**

 **You might wonder why I chose Attuma over Namor. I did not choose Namor because he is ally of fantastic four, but Attuma had more fights with the Avengers than Namor, so that's why I chose him. And I want it to be different.**

 **Attuma in this story is from Earth 616 and Lady Zartra is from Earth 12041. Let me know what do you think of them.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys chapter 4 is here. This chapter is different from what I said it would be. But I needed time to build Atlantis from my mind, so I decided to make it a whole new chapter.**

 **You might wonder why I'm trying different style in each chapter. That is because I'm doing an experiment. I'm trying out different writing style to see which suits me best. Tell me in the Reviews if this bothers you, I'll try to fix it.**

 **I'm currently enjoying an Android/ IOS game called** _ **'Magium.'**_ **It is a choose your own adventure book game. It is a really amazing game and I'm hooked to it for more than a Year. You have to choose certain decisions protagonist makes. Those decisions affect your entire gameplay.**

 **And for those who want to read something amazing, then I suggest the Overlord Light Novel series. I read its all 13 volumes when I was in Hospital. It is a perfectly written story that follows an Overpowered Elder Leech who is just a normal Salary-man from Japan. It's a summoned to another world (Isekai) genre. The protagonist is not a typical Knight in shining armor guy who does everything he can to protect weak. Check it out if you want, it is an amazing series.**

 **About the Poll. I'm shutting it down, because Artemis is clearly winning by a lot, so it is decided that Artemis will be included in this story.**

 **Artemis- 12**

 **Athena- 3**

 **Apollo- 3**

 **Hermes- 3**

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Zartra)-**

The rain was pouring endlessly. Lightning was flashing and loud thunder echoed all around her. The raging wind was cold, but it wasn't cold wind that froze her. It was fear and the cold gaze of a pair of sea green eyes. She now regretted for not taking friendly approach.

"Did you… did you killed them?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"No. I just knocked them out. I never wanted to fight, but I had to defend myself and besides you are Atlantians, I would never kill an Atlantian." She looked at him again, his eyes were now gentle instead of cold.

"What did you mean when… when you said, 'your father's throne?' Who are you? Are you a son of Namor?"

"I don't know who this Namor guy is, but he's not my father. My father is the one who you worship."

"I worship? But I only worshi…" She gasped, "son of Neptune? How… How could that be possible? Neptune was a God, but you are just a human. A… And that was thousands of years ago. How?"

The boy just chuckled in answer.

 **(Tony)-**

He was transfixed by Percy's swordsmanship. His movements were inhumanly fast. Tony's normal eyes were unable to track them. Even his A.I. Jarvis had difficult time predicting his movements.

Percy walked away from the Atlantian woman and stopped before Hercules. "Hercules! I'm going, are you coming?" He asked the Greek Hero.

"Yes, I know. Right behind ya! By the way, that was an amazing fight. You fought like a true Demigod. There is no doubt you're Poseidon's boy." Hercules responded.

"Indeed Son of Jack, Son of Poseidon. You have the same aura around you as him." Thor praised him as well.

Tony was having a hard time swallowing this. First he had a battle against aliens, then this boy falls from the sky, who turns out is from another reality. Then a god appears out of Legends, Hercules. And finally the boy singlehandedly defeated 20 trained and armed warriors from Atlantis. His life was getting weirder and weirder.

"May I know, where you are planning to go Mr. Jackson?" Fury asked the boy.

"I'm going to Atlantis, to kill this Attuma guy sitting on my father's throne, a God's throne. I may not be from this world, but still I cannot just sit here and watch someone disrespects Poseidon."

"But Mr. Jackson…" Tony cut Fury off.

"Yeah, listen kid. This is an international matter, not a movie scene. We saw you fight and you fight well, but you don't know what you're going against and nor do we. So don't act stupid." He said.

"Tony's right Percy, we can't make decision based on emotions. And this is an international matter, these matters are very complicated to handle. Besides we don't know their military strength either. We can't just wage war against a country that looks advanced than ours." Steve explained.

"This is no international matters captain, this is a godly matter and I believe that nobody should interfere in this. Let Son of Jack, Son of Poseidon take care of it. I would've done the same. You should go boy." Thor said.

Percy turned and ran for the edge. Tony and Steve quickly ran after him. If it was a normal 17 year old kid, they would've caught him easily, but Percy was too fast, even for super-soldier Steve.

"Urgh…! I hate these kinds of kids." He complained.

"You hate almost every types of kids, sir." Jarvis said.

Percy jumped as he neared the edge and dived in the ocean. Tony flew above the spot where Percy went underwater. Suddenly he saw a massive ripple ran across the water surface. Due to the storm sea was raging, but still he saw that unusually big ripple caused by the Demigod from another world. After that his scanners picked up nothing.

He dived behind Percy. Below the surface he saw nothing but a trail of air bubbles going east.

He returned to the group and saw Hercules getting on his chariot. He turned to Zartra and said, "you, Atlantian woman, return as soon as possible or you'll miss the show. See you soon Thor!" He then whipped the leash and the lions spread their wings.

 **(Percy)-**

Just as he got surrounded by the water, he felt a familiar feeling fill his heart. He was not wet and he was still able to breathe underwater. The power of the seas was pouring into him. He felt that ocean was happy. He felt that happiness, that cheer. A shockwave emerged from him and sped towards every direction.

He then willed the water to move himself. As he felt more power surging through him, his speed kept increasing. This feeling was the same as when he fought with his father against giant Polybotes.

He kept speeding up towards where he felt Atlantis is located. He left the storm behind and was now in calm water. A group of Dolphins came to swim with him. They were playful with him. They acted like a dog meeting his owner after a long time. Percy got away from them after playing for a while, but the dolphins kept following him.

After an hour later three sharks and a sea turtle joined him as well. They told him the directions to the Atlantis and followed him. He was now in the deepest part of the Atlantic ocean. Suddenly he thought he heard a whisper. He stopped, spun around and looked behind, but there was nobody but dolphins and sharks.

"Perrrcyyy…!" He heard the ghostly whisper again.

"Percyyy…!" He looked all around him, but there was no one, only his companions.

"Who is it?" He yelled, "come out or I'll… I'll do something to you."

"Percy…!" This time the voice was less ghostly and more clear. "Come down Percyyy…! Come down, I'm here!" The voice said. It was a male voice and Percy felt it familiar.

'What the… Don't tell me it's Cronus again! No, it can't be Cronus, this voice sounds more familiar. I should go check.' He thought. He then addressed the dolphins, "you guys need air to breathe so I think you should stay here. I'll go check the voice. You two follow me." He then gestured the sharks to follow and dived deeper, sharks at both of his sides.

He kept going deeper and deeper and the voice kept calling him.

He reached the sea floor. It was dark everywhere, but Percy could still see what was in front of him. He landed on the floor and started walking. "Percyyy…!" The voice called out again.

He walked for a while and reached an underwater structure. It was covered with seaweed and rubble. He could not see what was under all that dirt. He floated above the structure to analyze its size.

Suddenly he felt something behind him, watching him. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. He was looking at a pair of fierce looking eyes. He focused and he saw a massive head of a metal shark. Percy quickly backed up and pulled out Riptide. The shark did not move, nor its eyes followed Percy. He realized that the metal shark was deactivated. It was five times bigger than the two great whites with him. Even though the metal shark was deactivated and half of it under rubble, it still looked alive.

Percy wondered where it came from and how it ended up here. He looked around and found another metal shark same as before, but upside down. He then returned back to where he found the structure. He lapped around to understand its shape. He could not understand its shape because of all the rubble and seaweed.

He landed and touched its surface. The structure was metallic under the rubble. He concentrated a little and tremor went through the earth. Ground started to shake and the rubble on the structure fell away. It was his new ability he had developed after the battle with Gaia.

He then manipulated water to remove the seaweed. Now he could see the structure clearly. It was similar to the Aero-subs the Atlantians came in, but was bigger in size and it looked more luxurious too.

"Percy…!" This time Percy recognized the voice.

"Dad?! Dad! Where are you?" He looked all around him, but saw no one. Suddenly water in front of him started swirl and a humanly figure appeared. The figure appeared had a semitransparent body, but waist down it had a small swirling water tornado. The figure was Poseidon, God of seas and Percy's father.

"Percy! I'm glad you came. The prophecy came true."

"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who came to this world. How did you come here?"

"Relax Percy, I'm not who you think I am. I may look similar to you but I'm not Poseidon from your world, I'm Poseidon of this world or I was." the ghostly Poseidon said.

"What do you mean 'was'? You are standing, I mean floating, swirling here. I mean you're right in front of me."

"This is not real me Percy. The real me disappeared thousands of years ago. After the war I was weakened, but I did not die. My essence, my spirit merged with the ocean. This is the place where it all happened. When you jumped into the ocean today, my essence flowed into you. This is the reason why you feel more powerful than usual."

"If you really are this world's Poseidon, then why you have my father's face?" Percy asked.

"It's because of you Percy! You have deep respect and longing for your father. That affected my spirit and it took his form instead of mine." Poseidon explained.

"You mentioned a prophecy. What was it?"

"The prophecy was about the future of Olympus."

"What does that have to do with me? I'm not even from this world."

"No Percy, this prophecy is especially about you. A God from another universe, that is you."

"But, I'm no God, I am just a Demigod. I'm not immortal and all powerful like you."

"Yes, that is true. That's why I called you here, to help you become a god. This is your fate, you will take my place as the God of the seas."

 **(Hercules)-**

Herc was waiting on the beach of an island. There were many small islands near Atlantis and this was one of them. He kept pacing back and forth muttering to himself, "he's late. He should be here by now. I knew it was him the moment I saw him. Finally, the prophecy is coming true. The Olympus will rise again."

He focused on the horizon and saw the Atlantian Aero-subs coming towards him. It was that Atlantian woman.

Suddenly he felt something powerful arriving. It was underwater and was going towards the direction of Atlantis.

Herc quickly touched the circlet on the side. It turned into golden helm. A blue semi transparent screen appeared on his face, so he could breathe underwater.

He walked back a little, took a running start and jumped. One jump was enough to reach deep water. He dove straight down, towards Atlantis.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis (Third Person POV)-**

The Goddess of Moon, Hunt and Archery was on a cliff overlooking the ocean. An overhead tent with no walls was raised their. There was a table and carpentry tools were littered on it. Artemis was making new arrows for the hunt that was happening next day.

She fixed the metal tip on the shaft and hammered it lightly to fix it. She then held it steady in her hand to see if it had bent. It was straight. Satisfied she started to sharpen it. After that she put the arrow in a quiver leaning on the table and picked up another shaft and feathers.

Nadia was serving her today. "My lady, if don't mind may I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Hmm!" Artemis had an eagle feather in her mouth.

"Thank you, my lady. You have a Quiver of Infinite Arrows, but still you are making new arrows and mostly use normal quiver. Why?"

"I don't have much to do Nadia. I do this to pass the time and I like doing it. Are you an archer, Nadia?" Nadia shook her head. "Then it will be hard to understand for you. An archer needs to be accurate. If the arrows are limited, she won't waste them on unnecessary shots or the shots she's not confident about. It will increase the accuracy and focus of an archer. And if she makes her own arrows, she will appreciate their worth even more. It helps them sharpen their skills. It's similar to how a sword wielder works on her stamina and arm strength."

Nadia was looking at her surprised. Artemis saw that and chuckled. She then began working on her arrow again. She held it to check the straightness. Suddenly she noticed something in the distance. She put down the arrow and stood up. She walked over to the edge to take a good look.

She saw a massive wave coming towards the island. She quickly jumped from the cliff and landed on the beach below. The wave was closing fast. She walked over to water. Regular waves splashed at her feet.

The massive wave became small as it neared the land and vanished completely by her feet. She knelt and put her hand in the water. A shiver went through her. Her eyes widened. A shocked expression appeared on her face. Her heart filled with happiness and old memories.

Nadia came riding a horse. She was holding the reins of a beautiful white stallion behind her, it was Artemis's horse.

Artemis quickly climbed onto her horse and said, "Nadia, I'm going to my palace. You will go to the queen and bring her there." Nadia nodded in response. Artemis pulled the reins and horse picked up speed. Nadia followed behind her towards the city of Amazons.

 **Attuma-**

Attuma was standing over a kneeling surface dweller. The human was wearing some kind of mask. Air bubbles were coming from it. The human was wearing very skin tight clothing. And had paddle shoes. A metal container on his back was connected to the mask by a pipe.

Attuma held a knife at his throat and cut the pipe. The human started thrashing. He started to swim away, but the chains around his ankle kept him in his place. A few moments later the human went limp and dropped to the floor. He died. It was satisfying and hilarious to watch them struggle for breath.

Suddenly a guard came running. He was just an entrance guard. They had to ask for permission to enter the throne room, but this one had interrupted Attuma. "My Lord! My Lord! There is an emergency. An Underwater sub is heading towards the city."

"Is that the emergency? A small ship is coming? Does one single ship look that threatening to you, that you think to disrupt my fun?"

"Forgive me my lord, but it is not the ship, but the creatures swimming with it concerns our captain. Also Lady Zartra's squadron has returned and is waiting outside the entrance. A giant looking surface dweller has also been spotted beside her."

"Creatures? What creatures?"

"My lord, there are two massive sharks with glowing eyes flanking the ship."

"What?" He then turned to his servant, "you, bring me my sword. I'll see who this intruder is."

Attuma grabbed his three bladed sword from the servant and swam like a bullet towards the main entrance of the city.

 **Percy-**

Percy's heart was jumping with excitement. He couldn't even conceal his smile anymore. It felt like opening a Christmas present for the first time. He was sitting in the Royal sub. of Poseidon himself and with it came two giant metal sharks. They were named Andromeda and Argos.

The Royal sub. was completely made of Vibranium. The strongest metal on earth besides Adamantium. The metal sharks were also made of Vibranium.

Percy saw the distance view of Atlantis getting bigger and bigger. The city of Atlantis was surrounded by underwater hills and mountains that broke the surface and became islands. The city was circular. Tall buildings (surface-scrapers) were everywhere. Every building was unique in shape and color. Road to entrance was lined with pillars. And the gate had a dome over it. The building went from small to large towards the middle. The building in the middle was much bigger than others. It was the royal palace. Its domed roof had a trident on the top. Light was coming out of glass ceilings. Overall the City of Atlantis was as magnificent as it should be.

This Atlantis wasn't anywhere close to the Atlantis Percy knew. This city was way more modern than the one in his world.

The underwater environment was lively. There were many marine creatures swimming carelessly around and in the city. There were a lot of different species of sharks. There were huge sea turtles, bigger than the one he met earlier that day. Many different schools of fishes.

The Royal sub. landed right outside of the city gate. There he saw three familiar subs and familiar people. Percy opened the hatch above and floated above the ship. He sent a mental command to stop Andromeda and Argos and gently landed in front of Zartra and her subordinates, who had knelt as Percy came towards them.

"Oy! Jackson boy!" Percy heard a familiar voice shouting from above. It was Hercules. He landed beside him. His circlet had turned into a helm and his face was covered with blue screen. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That was an amazing entrance boy! You actually found Neptune's own Royal ship! And you feel more powerful than before as well. You are a wonder Jackson!"

"Yeah it's awesome, right? These two are called Andromeda and Argos. I can control them with my mind, how cool is that?" Percy said.

"Yeah, it's cooler than Apollo's Sun Chariot. He always used to boast about it. Neptune never told me he had these. You make me jealous, Jackson. Ha! Ha!" He slapped Percy on shoulder.

Then suddenly an Atlantean arrived there. He looked totally different from the other Atlantean around him. His skin was blue as usual, but his body and muscles were more ripe and in shape where other Atlanteans were more slender.

He was wearing a golden armor. It was shaped like an upside down triangle and it covered only his front. Behind it he was wearing a fur armor. He was wearing scaly pants. His helm was also golden and had ear like horns on the sides. He was wearing golden boots and leg armor and had scaly golden armbands. He was holding a unique three bladed sword.

Zartra stood up and stepped between Percy and new Atlantean. "What is the meaning of this Zartra? Have you lost your mind? I'm your king, why are kneeling before him?" He pointed at Percy, "and who are you, filthy surface dweller? Where did you get that? That is an Atlantean technology."

"Attuma, you're not my king. You killed the rightful ruler of Atlantis, King Namor. And as for him, he came to take the Atlantis from you. The true ruler of the seas, son of Neptune, ah…" She turned to Percy, "My lord, I'm sorry, but I do not know your name."

"Zartra! How dare you?!" Attuma shouted. He was getting angry. "How dare you insult me? Did you forget the punishment you received? I knew you were plotting something behind my back, but to think it was to ask help from land crawlers. And what is this son of Neptune thing? You expect me to believe such nonsense? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Attuma laughed.

Percy stepped forward, "it's not nonsense. Didn't you notice, that I'm breathing underwater and I'm dry as well." That drained some of Attuma's confidence. Smile on his face disappeared. "I'm here to claim what is mine. The Throne of Poseidon, thanks for keeping it warm for me."

"How dare you mock me. I am the King of Atlantis, Attuma the Almighty! You will pay for your insolence." Attuma shouted and dashed towards Percy.

He raised his sword and slashed at him. Percy jumped back to dodge it. Attuma was very fast with his next attack. He spun and slashed again. Percy caught this attack on his shield. The attack was powerful than the Atlanteans he fought earlier. Percy pushed Attuma back with a shield bash, but Attuma stepped back and dodged.

Percy hadn't pulled out his sword yet, he was assessing his opponent. Attuma wasn't like regular Atlantean. He was faster, stronger and more agile than others. Percy finally pulled out Riptide. It was giving off bronze glow.

"My lord, Attuma is not like an average Atlantean. He is far superior in strength, speed, stamina and reflexes. Be careful when you fight him." Zartra shouted.

Percy dashed for a stabbing attack. He was superhumanly fast, but Attuma reacted normally. He stepped aside and hacked at Percy. Percy quickly raised his shield to block the attack. The shield blocked the sword's two blades, but the third grazed Percy's arm. Attuma grinned, but soon it twisted into anger. Because as soon as the blade left Percy's arm, the wound closed itself immediately.

'I need to be careful, I can't underestimate him.' Percy thought. "That was close!" He exclaimed.

Attuma cursed under his breath and slashed again. This time Percy blocked it with Riptide. Both swords were clashing very fast.

Attuma dropped his guard for a bit and Percy kicked him in the gut. Attuma got pushed back, but he didn't fell. He dashed again and did a spinning kick followed by a sword slash. Percy dodged and instinctively thrust his hand forward. A shockwave knocked Attuma back.

With confused mind Attuma struck again. Percy parried the blow. He then turned his shield back into wristwatch. Attuma cursed and launched at Percy. This time Percy did not move from his spot. He just blocked the sword, grabbed Attuma and kicked him on the chest which knocked him back on the rock behind him.

In just a second the gap between the two increased vastly. Attuma was shocked. he looked where he got kicked and saw cracks in his armor, couple of chunks of it were missing. That armor had just saved his ribs from getting broken.

Now the gap between strength him and Percy became vast suddenly.

Attuma jumped in the air and slashed downwards. Percy slashed horizontally. Their sword collided. The sound of metal hitting metal was loud even underwater. Percy had put so much force into the attack, that Attuma's sword broke in half. Attuma lost.

"How…? How could it be? How could I lost? I am Attuma, the king of Atlantis, lost." He knelt on the ocean floor. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I lost! Lost to a human boy! I, Attuma the Almighty, lost! Attuma the invincible, lost!" He lost his mind.

"Zartra, you deal with him." Percy ordered, "and take me to the throne. I have to do something. Come on Herc, you should see this."

Zartra bowed and ordered two of her comrades to apprehend Attuma. "Guards, Capture him. And you three, go to our base bring everyone. And all of you go spread the word of Attuma's defeat and imprison his faithful, his tribesmen." Everyone rushed to their tasks.

Percy then followed by Hercules and Zartra entered the city. Citizens had lined up on both sides of main road to see the one who defeated Attuma and was rumored to be a God or with one. Everyone was murmuring between themselves.

The Royal Palace was magnificent. It was the largest tower in the city and was more decorated. Outside the main door two statues of warriors wearing Greek battle armor were flanking. They had spears in their hand and seaweed had covered most of them. Inside was a corridor going both ways. A wall was ahead and a golden set of doors with intricate carvings on them opened.

Beyond the doors was a huge Throne room. It was a round hall with two more doors on left and right.

"This is the Throne room, my lord. Living quarters are on the third level. On the second level there is the war room or meeting room. Fourth level is for library, but it nobody was allowed to enter besides king. And on the fifth level there is the observatory. Below one level is the dungeon and below it is the treasury." Zartra started explaining. "And this is the famous Throne of Neptune." She stopped at the foot of some stairs.

On top of the stairs was something that looked like a throne made of coral reef. The armrest was visible, that's why it looked like a throne. Percy climbed the stairs. He stood in front of the throne. Then turned and sat on it.

Suddenly the entire room started to shake. Rumbling noise of stones was coming from everywhere. It was an earthquake. Then a crack appeared above Percy's head in the reef. It kept spreading all over the reef. Then suddenly the reef exploded and small chunks of it flew everywhere. Percy had stood up the moment the crack appeared. As the dust settled down Percy was awed by what was inside the reef.

As the coral reef got blasted off, it revealed the true Throne of Neptune. It was made of solid gold and intricate carvings were all over it. The throne was bigger than Percy. The headrest was carved in the shape of the Kraken. It's tentacles spread down and formed the armrest. There were Rubies for the eyes. And a large diamond in its forehead. The carving looked alive.

"Now, this is what you call a throne." Percy exclaimed.

"This… This is incredible! I never thought the real throne was under all that coral. This truly is a magnificent sight. The legendary throne of Neptune."

"Lady Zartra, I was told that there is Neptune's Trident here, is that true?"

"Yes, that is true and please call me Zartra, my lord." She bowed and then ordered one of the servants to bring the Trident here.

Couple of minutes later the servant came holding a trident. It was also covered in coral and looked rusted.

"My lord, this is the Trident of Neptune. Left behind by Neptune himself. It is rumored that this Trident holds the power to control ocean itself." Zartra took the trident from the servant and presented it to Percy.

Percy grabbed the trident and it started to glow. He lifted it and all the dirt fell from it. It was no longer rusted. It was a weapon fit for its name Oceanmaster.

"Now I understand what you're doing Jackson. But where did you learn about it?" Hercules asked.

"My dad told me!" Percy answered.

 **Hercules-**

The explanation Percy gave was absurd. Herc had a hard time accepting it. But still, he knew it for a long time that Poseidon had vanished. After Percy's story he was filled with new hope and excitement. After all Olympus was going to rise again. In his eyes respect for Percy had increased.

Percy holding the trident sat on the throne. Suddenly whole room was filled with power. Kraken's ruby eyes emitted bright red light. Water started swirling around Percy. A whirlpool was formed and nobody could see what was going on inside with Percy.

The whirlpool disappeared but water currents were still swirling around Percy. Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared above him and merged with Percy. It was Poseidon. While he was merging with Percy, he glanced at Herc and winked.

The show lasted for couple of minutes. After everything died down Herc sensed Percy's power had grown substantially. He was radiating with power.

Percy opened his eyes and Herc saw his sea-green eyes had turned into deep-sea blue. He had also grown in height and muscles. He looked magnificent.

Thus began Percy's journey to become The God of Seas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back again with new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **I was actually going to make this story very simple. I had already planned out how it was going to go. But after researching for this chapter I had a completely new idea. This story is going to become even more interesting. After you read it you'll understand. This chapter is actually a turning point for this story.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it, so read and don't forget to review. I'd really like to know what you think about the story. If you have any questions about story or suggestions, ask them in reviews and I'll try to answer them in next chapter.**

 **So, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Throne Room of Atlantean Royal Palace-**

The supernatural commotion in the room calmed down. On the throne Percy was sitting. His slightly tanned skin suited his robust muscles. Messy black hair and Deep-sea blue eyes made him look handsome. An orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt was a little small for him, so he took it off. Now his muscles were more visible.

Zartra blushed at the sight.

"This is amazing!" Percy exclaimed, "I feel amazing! So much power flowing inside my veins. This is much better than fusing with that Vulture Goddess. Hey Herc, look at my body, my muscles, aren't they awesome?"

"Yes, it's awesome Jackson. This is the first time I've seen someone become a god. I was dead when I became one, so I don't know how it looked. You are radiating so much power. Oh, I cannot control myself." Herc clenched his fist and suddenly pointed at Percy. "Jackson! I challenge you to a fight. Show me your power!" He announced.

"A fight? Hades yeah! I'll fight you. I wanna test my powers too. So, just hand to hand?" Percy asked and Herc nodded.

"Before fight drain water from this room. I know it can do that." Herc said.

Percy looked at Zartra. She looked a little frightened. She said, "yes my king. This room can be drained by using the trident, though I've never seen Namor or Attuma doing it before. I have only heard about it."

Percy looked at the trident in his hand. He tapped it on the floor once and water started moving towards it. Slowly trident absorbed all the water in that room and the room filled with breathable air.

"That's handy." Percy remarked. He then stood up and walked down the stairs towards Herc. Suddenly a portal appeared between them and a bald woman from before stepped through.

"Greetings again, Mr. Jackson." She greeted. "It is nice to see you too Mr. Hercules." Zartra pulled out her sword and readied herself.

"A sorcerer? What are you doing here sorcerer?" Herc asked. "This is a godly matter, you people should stay away."

"I cannot, because I'm here for a godly matter as well. I'd like both of you to come to my sanctuary." Strange explained.

Herc looked at Percy, "I think we should go. I trust him, she visited me before. And I know she's not a bad guy." Percy said.

"Then I got no objection. Let's go." Herc said.

As Percy walked towards the portal Zartra called, "wait. My king what about Atlantis?"

"Oh yeah, about that. Zartra until I return, you will govern the Atlantis. I've seen your loyalty towards Atlantis, so I think you would be best for this job. Don't disappoint me. And yeah, don't sit on that throne. That throne is for gods, mortals can't handle that much power." Percy said.

"As… As your wish my king. I will serve Atlantis with my life. I won't disappoint you. I will wait for your return." Zartra bowed deeply.

Percy let go the trident and it vanished in a golden light. A tattoo of a trident appeared on his arm. Impressed Percy stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.

'Whoa, he's scary.' Zartra thought looking at the spot where the portal was.

 **Third floor of Sanctum Sanctorum (177A, Bleecker Street, New York)-**

Percy, Hercules and the bald woman were sitting around a table. Nobody had spoken for a while. Herc and doc were staring at each other and Percy, still bare chested looking at a cup of coffee in his hand.

They were sitting below a window she called 'Window of Worlds.' Percy could see stars through it. In the room there were many different objects concealed behind glass cases. Inside one such case a red cloak was floating.

"So, why did you bring us here sorcerer?" Herc broke the silence.

"To ask some questions and give some answers." she said calmly. "First, I'll introduce myself. I'm the Sorcerer Supreme of this earth, sorcerers and magicians call me the Ancient One."

"Ancient One? How Ancient?" Herc asked.

"I've been around for many centuries, but it is not my name." She answered.

"Tell me how did I come to this world? You said you'd tell me."

"Very well, you arrived here with the help from Infinity Stones. Two of them to be precise. Time and Space stones. After the battle in New York ended, another portal was opened by Space Stone and Time Stone helped it tear through the walls between your dimension and this dimension. That's how you arrived to this reality." She explained.

"Two Infinity Stones? But they were all spread throughout the galaxy. How did second one appeared on earth? Earth only had Time Stone." Herc asked.

"No, the Space Stone had been on earth from the same time as the Time Stone. It never went to Asgard. But after the battle in New York, Thor took the Space Stone back to Asgard." She explained.

Percy told her everything after he left the helicarrier.

"So, the figure I saw above you in the throne room was Poseidon. But he did not look like the one I remember." Herc asked while scratching his head.

"Yeah, that was my dad's face. His spirit took form of the Poseidon from my memories."

"So Mr. Jackson, you're a god now. What…" She got cut off by Percy.

"No, I'm not a god, not yet. That's what he explained to me. Even if I took the throne in Atlantis, I won't become a full god. I need his Seat of Power. His throne in the council chamber of Olympus. I have to find the City and restore it to its glory. Unite the remaining gods of every pantheon. And prepare for the second war."

Suddenly both Herc and Her expressions became grim. Where she looked calm and thoughtful, Herc looked horrified. He was probably having a flashback about the first war. Percy did not know what caused this uneasiness, so he asked.

"Hey, what was this war? Dad only told me that it was against Celestials, but never told me who they were. Can you tell me about them?"

Herc was still in his flashback. So The Ancient One answered. "Celestials, they are the beings that were born before the universe came into existence. They are the beings with immense power." She moved her hands and gold and orange sparkling rays of light formed a magic circle.

The spell broke and a floating screen appeared between them. On the screen showed a giant humanoid being holding a staff with purple light. The being tapped the staff on the ground. Purple light flashed and suddenly purple cracks appeared on the ground. People were running everywhere. A crack spread towards the screen and the video ended.

"This is the only visual record about the Celestials available. Almost no information is available about them." She was about to say something when Herc spoke.

"They were the original owners of Infinity Stone. They are the beings who keep the evolution of universe balanced. They attacked Earth because in a very little amount of time many powerful beings came into existence. Now we call them gods. Our pantheon was one of the most powerful ones.

Because of this, Earth attracted Celestials' attention. They came to destroy Earth. A full on war broke out. Those who were once enemies now fought side by side to save Earth. Norse pantheon joined, but still that was not enough to defeat them. They had the power of all 6 Infinity stones. It took every God of War from all pantheons to influence the war to become favorable for us. Tyr was the first God of War to die, but not the last, many more were sacrificed. The war was brutal, many pantheons came to extinction, including Greek. And we only managed to kill two of them. We finally defeated them and captured 4 of the 6 stones.

After the war stones were hidden and spread throughout the galaxy. Soul stone was taken to a distant planet on the outer reaches of the galaxy. Reality stone was stolen by dark elves. Space stone was given to Asgardians and the Time stone was given to a young powerful sorcerer who managed to survive and helped kill one Celestial. Eson fled with the Power stone, the one in the video. And the Mind stone went missing." He looked at Strange.

"Agamotto" She whispered while fidgeting with her pendant.

"That was the War with Celestials. But Jackson, what I don't understand is how did Poseidon knew about the second war?" Herc asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Percy shook his head.

"Then we have no choice but to find Olympus, maybe we'll find answers there." Herc sighed.

Suddenly a phone started to ring. Herc pulled out an iPhone from somewhere. He answered it.

"Hey Gil. How's it going?"... "Yeah, I'm not there. I'm in New York right now."... "Oh yeah, I got really amazing news for you. Why don't you come here."... "At the Sorcerer's mansion in NY."... "Yeah, just grab one of my jets and fly over man!"... "Yeah, come quick." He ended the call and the iPhone vanished.

"Where did that go?" Percy asked surprised.

"It's a secret." Herc winked.

"Who was that, Hercules?" She asked.

"He's a friend. Gilgamesh!"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **So what do you think? How was the chapter? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Please Review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! New Chapter is here I hope you like it.**

 **I've been currently busy with my first ever Original Web Novel on Royal Road. {The World Where Fantasy Became Reality} Prologue has been uploaded and I'm working on the 1st Chapter and it will be out soon. Because of this an other things I have a very little time. I hope you'll understand. I have some really wonderful ideas for this fanfic, so I'm not leaving it. Just it'll take a little more time than usual.**

 **Now Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sanctum Sanctorum-**

"Gilgamesh?" The Ancient One asked. "The Sumerian God?"

"The one and only."

She sighed, "I guess today is the day of gods then." She muttered to himself.

"So, this Gilgamesh guy was also in the war?" Percy asked.

"No, I mean not directly. You see even if he is a god, he's not powerful enough to fight a Celestial. He offered to take the burden of Atlas, so that he can fight in the war."

"He held up the sky? But what about now? Who's holding it?"

"Don't worry. After the war Atlas went back and took his previous place honorably. Nobody expected that. That was the most surprising moment of my immortal life. The second was when you said you were the son of Poseidon."

"Wow, that's complete opposite of what Atlas in my world did."

"After that we became friends. I visited him from time to time. Then about thousand years ago he fell asleep and hasn't woken up yet."

"So he's still alive?" Percy asked and Herc nodded in answer.

"Hercules, how many gods are currently in hiding?" Tilda Swinton asked.

"I don't know, I haven't met anyone from other pantheons recently. They all are mostly in hiding or have left the planet, like Ares. After the war many gods died, their numbers decreased. They withdrew from the mortals. That is the reason the influence of the gods stopped so suddenly."

"Wait, Ares is not on earth?" Percy asked.

Herc shook his head, "no. He left centuries ago. I don't know where he is right now. Probably fighting somewhere." [*wink wink*]

"What about other gods? Who else is alive?"

"Artemis is alive. She lives on the Amazonian islands, became their patron goddess."

"Amazons." Percy shivered from recalling his encounter with them.

"Speaking of Artemis," She interrupted. She looked up and moved her hand in the air. The stars in the window started to move. "She has left the islands and is heading towards Atlantis."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Percy asked.

"I'm the Sorcerer Supreme, Mr. Jackson. It is my job to keep an eye on any magical being that could threaten the earth and that includes gods of different mythologies as well. Although I can't find those who do not wish to be seen. That's why I asked about other gods' whereabouts."

"Wait if Artemis is going towards Atlantis, then we need to hurry. Dr. Strange can you do that portal thing like before to send us back."

She nodded and pulled out a ring from her robe. She put it on and moved her fingers in circle. Orange sparks appeared and formed a circle. In just a second, view inside of the circle changed and it showed a scenery of beach.

Hercules turned around before stepping through the portal, "tell Gil to stay here, I'll come back for him once I'm done." And without waiting for a reply he stepped through.

"I don't know what is going to happen in the future, but be careful Mr. Jackson and stay safe." She said as Percy was going through the portal. As he entered the portal closed behind him.

The moment portal closed, doorbell rang. She walked down the stairs to open the door. She opened it and outside was a 6'5" tall plump looking man wearing yellow hoodie and blue jeans. His brown hair were disheveled and bushy.

"Excuse me, is this the house of a sorcerer?"

"Yes, it is" She smiled. "You must be Gilgamesh, would you like to come in?"

"Thanks, Is Hercules in there? He said to come here."

"Yes I know, please come in. What would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, thanks. Flying at supersonic speed gives you chills." He said and entered the building.

 **On the beach of an island near Atlantis.-**

A jet landed on the beach of an island. From the jet many women stepped out. They all were wearing formal clothing. About 15 women later the last woman who exited was more beautiful than any other women on that beach. She was the Greek Goddess of Moon, Artemis.

Artemis was wearing camo pants, white T-shirt and a leather jacket. Her hair were tied in a ponytail. She looked like she was glowing, even in the sunlight. She took a long breath and said.

"Alright girls, we have arrived at our destination. Claudia you and 9 more girls will stay here and set up the camp. Nadia, Penelope, Maya, Jean, Hope, you five will go with me go with me now go and get changed into diving suits. I won't get wet so I don't need to change." Artemis ordered and the girl hurried to follow them.

The girls were running here and there, making a camp site. Suddenly Artemis heard a girl's cry from behind. She quickly turned and her eyes widened as she saw a familiar person waving at her. It was her brother Hercules.

Behind him was a portal and from it another person appeared. He did not look familiar, but he had a familiar aura around him.

"Ah! Artemis, this is the first time I arrived and you're not naked." Herc said with a sheepish smile.

"What are you doing here jerk? And who is that?" Artemis asked angrily.

"See Percy, I told you she calls me jerk." He said to the young man behind him. "This dear sister is Percy Jackson, the Demigod son of Poseidon." He introduced the man behind him.

"Son of Poseidon? H… How could it be possible." She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah I was shocked too when I learned, but It is true. He's really the son of Poseidon." Herc said.

"How? He… He's… You realize what you're saying?"

"Calm down sister, I know what I'm saying. He is son of Poseidon, but from another reality. He's the one from the prophecy." Herc explained everything that happened until that moment. And then showed the footage that showed Percy falling from the sky and his fight with the Atlanteans. After that she calmed down and went back to the Amazon girls.

The girls took whole day to make camp. They erected tents on the beach. They also made a tent for Hercules far away from their camp.

While they were doing that, Percy went back to Atlantis. He went to the private library in the royal palace. Zartra acted as his assistant. She helped him in the library. There he searched for the oldest books, books containing history of Atlantis. Unfortunately he could not find anything. The oldests re order was of the first king of Atlantis, King Kamuu.

But it wasn't useless, there he learned about two different cities that were once part of the Atlantean Empire, before it sunk. The cities he learned about were Lemuria and Netherworld.

Lemuria is a city of islands. There are many islands hidden from the world not very far from the Atlantis. There live the Merpeople and ancient race of Lemurians (basically humans). It was the only land not affected by the catastrophe that destroyed the Atlantis. A council of Lemurians and merpeople governs the islands.

The second city is, known as Netherworld is a very strange city. When the Great Cataclysm happened. The people enclosed the city in a protective dome. And when the land sunk the city remained intact and settled on the ocean-floor. Located about fifty miles east from Atlantis it was once called Netheria, but after the catastrophe they renamed it Netherworld. Right now a queen rules the city.

Netherworld and Atlantis had a very complicated relations. There had been many wars between two cities. Netherworld is technologically more advanced than Atlantis, but has little manpower. When the Atlanteans transformed from air to water-breathers, their other attributes also strengthened giving them superhuman strength, stamina and reflexes, that gave them an upper hand in combat, but Netherians stayed human.

When he discussed with Zartra he learned that Attuma was planning to attack Netherworld before waging war on the surface world. Namor before him also had a similar plan. Namor even had made a deal with human organization called Hydra. Hydra provided Atlantis weapons and in return Namor would help Hydra in their war. After that Hydra would help Atlantis concur Netherworld. But before Atlantis could enter the surface war, Hydra was defeated.

Later Attuma had also planned for the war, but because of the constant rebellion by Zartra and her men it kept postponing.

"My king, I have one concern. When Queen Kala learns about Attuma's death, she won't stay silent. She will definitely wage war upon us." Zartra said.

"Hmm… I guess I have to meet this Netherian queen. But we will talk about it later. Come with me, we have meeting to attend." Percy said smiling.

By the time they returned to the island it was already getting dark. The Amazon girls had made a campfire and were sitting around it. Hercules sat in a corner far from any girl cross legged. Artemis was sitting by him glaring at him.

A girl was standing beside Artemis. She saw Percy approaching and drew her sword. In response Zartra also drew her own.

"Stand down Nadia, sheath your sword." Artemis ordered and the girl obeyed. "Percy Jackson right? Hercules told me everything that happened. So, what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna find Olympus." Percy said, "and for that I need your help. Herc told me that you might know where it is."

"Don't talk to me in that tone boy. I'm a goddess. I could kill you this instant" Artemis warned.

"I guess Artemis is same in every world." He raised his hand and the trident appeared in his hand.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "So… It is true. You really are the one from the prophecy." She convinced herself, "you're the god from another universe."

"No, not yet. I'm not a god yet. I need the Poseidon's Seat of Power to become one. That's why we have to find Olympus first."

"I understand now." She took a moment to think and said, "alright, I'm in. If it is to restore Olympus I'll tolerate this muscle-head." She glared at Herc. "I need at least a month to prepare. I'll contact you after it is done.

On the next day Artemis and Amazon's went back to their island. Hercules also went to New York. He said he was going to rent an apartment there.

Two days passed. Percy was sitting on his throne listening to the report from Zartra.

"It looks like Queen Kala has learned about Attuma's death. She is gathering her troops. She is preparing for war. What should we do, my king?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at this political stuff. You have been prime minister of two kings, what do you suggest we should do?" Percy replied.

"Oh… You're asking me. Right… Then… I think her objective is to obtain the Trident of Neptune. The Trident gives the wielder the power to control the sea. In that case, the best course of action would be to declare your existence. Netherworld and Lemuria both worship Neptune as their god. And you are the son of our god. So, the Trident is rightfully yours."

"Hmm… I understand what you're saying. Prepare a trip to Netherworld. We are going to meet this Queen Kala."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! New Chapter is here!**

 **JustAnotherFan15- That's what Zartra had in mind.**

 **So, here is the Chapter and Merry Christmas! And don't forget to Review!**

 **I have started my own Web Novel on Royal Road so don't forget to check it out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tony (Somewhere Above The Atlantic Ocean)-**

"Jarvis, how far are we from the estimated area?" Tony asked his A.I. Jarvis. He was flying above the Atlantic ocean in his modified Iron Man armor.

"About five miles more, sir." Jarvis replied.

"Are you sure there is something there, Jarvis? There is nothing on those coordinates. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites couldn't find anything there."

"I don't know, sir. Modern maps don't show anything on those coordinates Lady Zartra gave, but some much older maps show a cluster of islands on that location. There's also some sailors who've passed from there seen an island appearing out of thin air and disappearing in a moment."

"The only way to find out is to go there myself. Is there anything from the drones that were sent ahead?"

"Nothing yet, sir."

'Ughh… I have a bad feeling about this.' Tony thought.

"Sir, one of the drones sent ahead suddenly disappeared, there is no signal coming from it. Contact was lost about two miles southeast." Tony changed directions and headed towards the direction Jarvis said.

When he reached the location he saw nothing. He didn't stop and kept going forward. Suddenly the view in front of him changed. He stopped and hovered in one place.

"Jarvis, you seeing this?" He asked. His eyes wide open with surprise behind his helmet. He had expected vast empty ocean, but now in front of him were many small islands. "Did we somehow come to Hawaii?"

"No sir, I don't think so. Your GPS location hasn't changed. You are still in the middle of Atlantic ocean. And on the same coordinates given by Lady Zartra." Jarvis answered.

"Is this some kind of cloaking barrier?"

"It looks like, sir. I have gathered as much data on it as possible. It can be used to create that new stealth armor you wanted to make." Jarvis said. Suddenly on the holographic screen in his helmet showed some red dots near one island. "There are some people on that island, sir."

Tony sped towards it. As he got close Jarvis gave a warning, "sir, there is movement below the surface. I'm unable to scan it, but it seems to be quite large and moving."

Suddenly a massive metallic shark as big as the 'Chitauri Leviathan' jumped out of the water, did a flip and dived back.

"What the…!" Were the only words came out of his mouth. Because a moment later another shark jumped and snapped its jaw at Tony. It jumped 20 meters in the sky. Tony dodged it.

Before it could dive back, something red glowed beneath it. Suddenly a red ray of light broke the surface, its aim was Tony. He dodged the laser attack as well.

"There seems to be two sharks here, sir."

Tony shot repulsor beams from his hands at the shark that was below the surface. The beams hit on its head, but there was no effect, they just dissipated. He then flew towards the beach he saw before.

There he saw a teenage boy standing in the water holding a Golden Trident. He was wearing green sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

"Andromeda! Argos! What in the Hades are you doing? Stop right there!" He yelled at the sea. Then he noticed Tony coming at him. He waved and yelled again, "don't attack him, he's a friend!"

Tony glanced back and saw the raging water had calmed down. He landed beside Percy and revealed his face. "So, would you like to explain, what just happened?"

"Iron Man! I didn't know you were coming. They're the Megalodons my dad left behind, Andromeda and Argos." Tony looked at the sea again and saw two giant fins sprouted on the surface.

"So, how's it been kid? You look older."

"Yeah, it's been great. I've become the king of Atlantis." Percy said cheerfully.

They walked back towards the people standing on the beach. One of them was Lady Zartra and others looked like humans, but two of them had pointy ears like elves. The other party had two women and two men. The women were in swimsuit and men were wearing cotton shirts and shorts. One had a sword at his belt and other had a SMG on his back.

"Hello, Lady Zartra." Zartra nodded, "who're they?" He asked.

"They're Lemurians, our neighbours. Our meeting was over and they were just about to leave. Guys, this is…"

"Who doesn't know him? Tony Stark, Iron Man." The guy with the sword interrupted with a genuine smile on his face and offered his hand. Tony stepped out of the armor and took it.

"They are emissaries from our neighboring city, Lemuria." Percy explained. "So, what're you doing here?"

Tony felt uncomfortable, because these people knew about him, but he didn't know anything about Lemuria, so he asked, "what, Lemuria? I never heard this name before. Where is it?"

"We will take your leave now, our King Perseus. It seems you have other matters to attend." The men and women bowed. The man with the gun pulled something out of his pocket. He pressed a button on it and something like quinjet appeared, it was cloaked. They climbed aboard and it took off.

"So, Mr. R.D.J. What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"R.D.J. who's that? I'm Tony, Tony Stark." Tony said, confused.

"Oh sorry, In my world you are an actor, Robert Downey Jr. I got confused there for a sec."

"Tony's fine. I actually came to check on you. You pulled a nasty stunt back there, kid. Fury was so frustrated. I wanted to get away from there, but he asked me to come here. I also wanted to come, so I had no choice but accept. So, king of Atlantis, how did you manage that?"

"It was simple, I defeated the last king and now I'm the new king."

"Just like that? Well whatever, I don't care about that. Fury asked me to bring you with me for more explanations and Lady Zartra as well."

"Actually I can't go right now, we're in a middle of something. I can't go anywhere before that."

"Alright then, I can tell Fury you can't come."

"Say Tony, why don't you come with me, I'll show you around." Percy gestured him to follow.

"Sir, we can use this opportunity to test underwater functions of 'Rubber Ducky' armor." Jarvis said while the mask slid back and covered Tony's face. He started the thrusters and dived behind Percy and Zartra.

They were swimming up on the underwater hill. Tony was surprised to see Percy breathing underwater without gills and he also looked dry. Tony was wandering about that when they reached the hilltop. What Tony saw beyond the hill took his breath away. They were looking at the beautiful underwater city of Atlantis.

 **Artemis-**

She was going through the forest cautiously. A pack of wolves had just attacked her. It wasn't anything to worry about, because most of them were younglings and had little experience in hunting, so Artemis just scared them away.

But now she had to be wary, because she saw huge footprints going towards the direction she was going. They were old footprints, but big enough to make her cautious. She had drawn her bow and an arrow was notched.

She was moving cautiously when she heard something move in the bushes ahead. She was in the clearing, so she quickly hid behind the nearest tree. The rustle of leaves was getting closer. The creature was really fast. Then she heard trees falling, small animals ran everywhere, birds were chirping in panic.

The creaking of wood grew closer. Artemis leaned and took a peek around the tree and saw a humongous wild boar had emerged out of the woods in the clearing. It was The Erymanthian Boar. It was bigger than a horse. Its tusks curved upwards and looked like spears ready to skewer anything in its way.

Artemis felt something strange about it. The boar changed its directions towards Artemis and ran past her without noticing her.

'That was weird.' Goddess thought, but didn't let her guard down, because she felt panic in the Erymanthian Boar. 'It was running away from something.' She concluded and started going towards the direction the boar came from.

About half an hour later she found the place she was looking for, but there was one big problem sitting in front of her. The Nemean Lion.

'Great!' She thought and loosed the arrow at the lion.

 **Percy-**

 _Percy was walking towards his cabin. He saw Hunters of Artemis glaring at him. He stopped in front of his cabin and opened the door. Suddenly the view changed and instead of his room he was now standing on a rock in the ocean. In front if him stood a towering figure. A weird looking staff in his hand._

 _The figure tapped its staff on the ground and purple light flashed. Purple streaks appeared on the water. The rock beneath Percy shattered and he fell in the water._

 _His view changed again. He was facing three Cyclopes instead of the giant figure. Each had a giant hammer in their hand. The Cyclops in the middle knelt and said, "we are waiting."_

 _Percy blinked and the view changed again. Now he was in the Big House in the camp. In front of the hearth a child was sitting in a rocking chair. Percy walked up to her and saw that she was sleeping. A raven was sitting on her lap._

 _The raven saw Percy and flew, it landed in the window and started pecking on the glass. Percy walked up to the window and opened it. Outside he saw a beautiful rainbow. The raven looked at him and flew out towards the rainbow. He heard knocking on the door and_ the dream broke and Percy woke up.

"Your Majesty! It is time, your sub is ready." He heard Zartra calling him from outside of his room (Royal Chamber).

 **Percy (One Hour Later)-**

Percy felt sorry for Zartra. She wanted Percy to wear luxurious over the top clothing, but Percy said 'no' and wore his usual clothes. After that she still hasn't spoken a single word. Percy the dismissed the thought and focused his thoughts on the task ahead.

Percy, Zartra and some of her men were going to Netherworld, to meet Queen Kala. Andromeda and Argos were following the sub.

Yesterday Tony Stark came unannounced, so Percy showed him the Atlantis, talked for a bit. Tony told him about the things that happened after he left and Percy told his story until now (some parts excluded). Apparently after Percy left the board of directors of S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted Percy to be under them, but Fury told them what Thor said. That this matter was between gods and they shouldn't interfere.

Tony left that evening. After Tony left, the messenger came from Netherworld. Queen Kala agreed to meet. She invited Percy to Netherworld. Zartra at first objected to go there, but Percy decided to go anyway. He had to see the Netherworld.

An hour later they could see the domed city in the distance getting closer. It was a magnificent view. The dome was semi transparent, and had four golden rings on it. There was a huge door at the bottom ring. In front of the door two manta ray subs were standing guard and three people were standing between them. Two guys were wearing green full plate armor with enclosed helmet and had spears in hand. The third person was wearing red armor. The armor they were wearing looked like regular plate armor, but was somehow waterproof.

The The Royal Sub stopped in front of the them. Percy ordered the sharks to stay away from the city and got out of the sub. Zartra and two guards followed him.

The guys in red armor stepped forward. "W… Welcome to Netherworld. I… I am Nox, first knight of the Royal Guard. I came to receive you… Uh!" He was stuttering, fear was showing in his voice.

"This is the King of Atlantis, Perseus, son of…" Percy raised his hand and stopped Zartra.

"Don't be afraid, they won't do anything unless I order them to." Percy said smiling. "Shall we proceed?"

The uneasiness was still in the water around them, but Nox quickly gained his composure and said, "R… Right, then if you will follow me, I'll take you to the queen." He turned around and walked towards the door. Percy, Zartra and two guards followed him. The green knights followed after them. The Manta-subs kept their eyes on the sharks.

The door slid down and they entered an airlock. The Atlanteans put on their special helmets that kept them moisturized. The door closed and the water in the chamber resided. When all the water was gpne, the door in front of them opened.

Percy was impressed, the City of Netherworld was beautiful. From the outside of dome it was heard to make out the city, but on the inside it would rival Atlantis.

Towers could be seen everywhere. The street was clean and had street lights for the night. The road was a simple pavement road, bit well kept. Nox led them to a car like thing. He opened the door and gestured them to enter. Percy and Zartra joined by Nox sat in one and the guards sat in another with the green knights. Nox clapped and the car moved, towards the Royal Palace where Queen Kala was waiting.

The windows of the car were tinted, so Percy could see nothing outside. Nox asked about the sharks and Percy just told him that they were his father's. He tried to ask more questions, but Zartra avoided them with her own.

Couple of minutes later they reached the palace. Nox opened the door and stepped out, followed by Percy and Zartra. They were at the foot of stairs leading towards big, blue double doors. Nox led them through the door into a beautiful courtyard. The path leading towards the throne room was flanked by flower patches.

In middle of the path was a statue of a bearded man holding a trident. It was the statue of Poseidon. At the foot of the statue were three dolphins and water was spewing from their mouths.

'So, this is how he looks originally.' Percy thought.

"This is the statue of our god, Neptune, the ruler of the seas." Nox explained. They circled around the statue and entered into the throne room.

The throne room was impressive, compared to the Atlantean throne room. It was like a hallway, instead of circular room. There were doors leading to different rooms. Above them hung three beautifully crafted chandeliers.

At the end of the hallway was a throne and a women stood in front of it. The women had long black hair with few gray strands. She had blue eyes and looked in her thirties. She was wearing green outfit with shoulder pads and a red cape behind her.

She sat on the throne and a man was standing beside her, he was a middle aged man with gray beard, blue eyes and impressive physique.

Percy and others stopped at the foot of stairs. Nox removed his helmet and bowed. He had brown hair and sort of Asian looks. "The Divine Presence, Queen Kala of the Netherworld, I bring the King of Atlantis, Perseus and his Prime Minister, Lady Zartra." He declared and stepped back.

"King Perseus, you don't look like these Atlanteans, why is that?" Queen asked.

"His Highness is not an Atlantean. He was born on the surface. He defeated Attuma and attained the throne, which by right was his." Zartra answered.

"What?! A Land Walker defeated that beast Attuma and became king just like that?" Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Just like that." Percy nodded.

The Queen's adviser leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Her face showed surprise. "My adviser, Baxu tells me that you were breathing underwater like Atlanteans. Are you some half-breed?" She asked.

Zartra became frustrated. She was about to say something, but Percy stopped her. The Queen continued. "So, I hear you want to have peace between our two cities. If you don't want the war, then give us the Trident of Neptune." She smirked.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Percy declared. "It is my father's, I can't simply give it to anyone."

"Your father's? That Trident is an artifact of our god, not someone's personal possession." Her face was getting red with anger. She tried to mock him, but instead she was being mocked.

"Of course it is. You have his statue outside this hall." He said and raised his hand, the Trident appeared in his hand. "My father is Neptune, God of Seas." A bluish teen aura surrounded Percy.

Zartra and his guards knelt. The Netherians were surprised. Queen Kala stood up and fell on her knees.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! I finished this chapter, jeez! I was so involved with my original fiction, that I didn't even looked at this. Sorry for the delay, but I promise that this chapter is much better than the first draft. ( It got deleted accidentally :p ).**

 **PikaMew1288- Finally some one who hates Attuma as much as I do. Yeah, I definitely agree, MCU should have more Gods. I don't think he'll be able to weild it, but he might be able to move it more than Captain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Above New York-**

Agent Maria Hill was frustrated, she was made in charge of anything related to Percy Jackson, a Demigod from different reality. He appeared after the Battle of New York ended, after his arrival many new things came into light.

At first they had thought that there were only Norse Gods, but when Percy arrived, they learned that there are Greek Gods too. Hercules, the legendary Greek hero came to meet Percy.

Then they learned that the mythical Lost City of Atlantis was real. Agent Hill was overwhelmed by all of this. Percy left the Helicarrier, but her work increased even more.

The Atlantean ambassador gave them the coordinates of Atlantis, but there was nothing there. S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites didn't see anything in that area, so Tony Stark went there in person and found Percy there, he was now the king of Atlantis.

When Stark returned, another weird thing happened. They suddenly received a report that a giant lion was terrorizing the city of Athens in Greece. Hill had a deep suspicion that this was somehow connected to Percy.

Upon their arrival they saw a lion bigger than an elephant, its hide was shining like it was metal. It was standing in a street fighting the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Tony quickly joined the fight.

They fought for more than an hour, but there was no sign of lion getting tired. Bullets, lasers, rockets even Stark's Repulsor Beams didn't work. Nothing seemed to work on the lion. They were getting tired and lion was getting more angry. It had razor sharp claws and teeth and on top of that its roar was supersonic and did more damage than its claws and teeth.

When everything looked like it was getting out of hand, suddenly a green puff of cloud appeared at its snout. Couple of minutes later the lion became calm and lost consciousness. After that they quickly subdued the beast, loaded it on a cargo plane and crossed Atlantic.

Tony Stark had already left them and went back to his home. The Lion was tied to the floor by straps and cables. Hill was sitting near its jaw. She was searched about the lion on internet and found a mythical lion in Greek mythology, Nemean Lion. The lion was said to had indestructible skin, no weapon could ever harm the beast. In his first labor Hercules defeated the beast by strangling it.

She was now looking at the pictures taken during the fight. She was swiping through the photos when she spotted a silver blur in many of them. In a photo taken just before the green smoke appeared, she noticed silver arrow.

Suddenly the lion opened its eyes. It moved its head and the straps snapped like twigs. It was getting conscious and the straps and cables tying the lion were snapping one after another.

 **Percy-**

Percy was climbing the stairs of a building in Brooklyn, New York. He came here straight from Netherworld. After he showed his power, the negotiations went smoothly. After that he left all the remaining work to Zartra and came to New York.

On the third floor he knocked on a door of 3C. Door opened and Percy saw a middle aged man with brown sandy brown hair. He was wearing a yellow hoodie and baggy blue jeans.

"Hi, are you the pizza guy?" The person asked, "you're just in time, I'm getting hungry." (Gil is a couch-potato)

"No, I'm not pizza guy. Umm… I'm looking for Hercules, he gave me this address." Percy explained.

"Oh, so you're the guest he invited, come in. You must be the Jackson boy he was talking about."

"Percy, Percy Jackson. So, where is he?"

"Percy, nice to meet you, I'm Gilgamesh. He went to the store, he'll be back soon. So, Herc told me you are from different world, is that true?"

 **Hercules-**

Herc was walking on the sidewalk holding a paper bag. He was thinking about what they would do when Jackson comes.

Suddenly something fell from the sky in the middle of the road. There wasn't much traffic on the road, so no one got hurt. Herc looked up and saw burning debris falling from the sky. He also saw some parachute in the sky descending towards ground. Then he heard a loud roar that he hadn't heard in a very long time.

The roar came from around corner ahead. He turned around the corner and saw a massive Golden Lion surrounded by cops. They were shooting at the beast from behind their cars. The lion roared and a police car flew towards Herc, he dropped the paper bag and stopped the flying car. He put down the car and smiled, "You've gotten a lot bigger than when we last met." He muttered to himself and jumped towards the lion.

He landed in front of the lion and punched its snout. It looked surprised, but when he saw Hercules, a different gleam appeared in its eyes. The Lion recognized its old foe and swiped at him with its claw. Herc blocked the claw and punched again, this time the lion stumbled back, stepping on an expensive looking Maserati crushing it. The lion slashed again and again and Herc blocked every one of them. They were fighting for couple of minutes. The lion slashed again, this time Herc had let his guard down, so he got knocked back few yards by the blow. He expected to hit a wall or a car, but he hit something soft.

"Whoa! that is Nemean Lion, right? It's huge!" It was Jackson, he stopped Herc from hitting the wall. Herc stood up and saw Gil behind Jackson.

"Yeah, even I was surprised by his size. He's a lot bigger now and even more aggressive than before. I'm glad you came, I need help anyway. Gil, you joining?"

"Why not, I could use some exercise, it's not like we get to fight an invincible lion every day." Gilgamesh cracked his fingers and Percy pulled out his sword.

They all charged at the Nemean Lion.

 **Percy-**

Percy, Hercules and Gilgamesh were fighting with Nemean Lion for about half an hour. Percy and Gilgamesh were getting tired, but Herc and the lion were still full of stamina. The lion proved to be more difficult than Percy had thought.

Gilgamesh had few gashes on his arm, but they healed automatically. Percy also had some scratches, but none were too deep. As they were fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had also appeared. They helped evacuate the citizens and closed the area. Among them Percy also spotted Maria Hill.

The lion tried to bite Herc, but he grabbed its jaws. "Jackson, Gil, there's something stuck in his mouth, I think that's why he's so angry." Herc yelled.

Gilgamesh shot an energy blast from his hand and knocked the lion back freeing Herc.

"There's something in his mouth. I think we should remove it, he might calm down if we did." Herc suggested.

"Anybody got any idea how to do it, cause I'm not gonna put my hand in its mouth." Gilgamesh said.

Percy looked around and saw a fire hydrant hidden behind a crushed car. Suddenly a plan came into his mind. "I got an idea, Herc distract the lion." He ordered. "Gilgamesh, can you get on top of that building?" Percy pointed at the building behind the lion.

"Yeah, and you can call me Gil." He said and flew towards the building.

Percy walked over to the hydrant, he concentrated to find water pipes. When he found the water he turned his sword back into the pen and put it in his pocket. He then thrust his hand forward and the Trident appeared in his hand. He tapped the Trident on the ground and the pressure in the hydrant increased.

The hydrant blew up, water was coming out like geyser. Percy pointed the Trident at the geyser and the water turned in the air towards it. Percy was moving the water around him. "Gil!" He yelled, "jump on its back, make him fall on the ground."

Gilgamesh did what Percy said. He jumped high in the air and landed on the lion's back with a force. The lion lost balance and fell.

Percy quickly motioned the water towards the lion. The water started to swirl around lion. Chains made of water now tied down the lion. Percy slammed his Trident on the ground and a crack appeared in the road. Suddenly the road beneath lion collapsed completely immobilizing the lion.

"Herc, you need to act now, I won't be able to hold it for long." Percy said.

"Right, on it. Gil! Open its jaw wide, I'll take out the thing hurting him." Gil nodded.

Even though its body was bound, its head was free and it could also roar. Gil punched it couple of times, then when it tried to roar he kicked its lower jaw and with his hands he opened it wide. "Ugh… I hate it."

"Good work, Gil" Herc complimented him and put his foot on the lower jaw. Its razor sharp teeth looked like swords. Percy saw him put his hand inside the mouth and pulled something out. "It's an arrow!" Herc declared, "a silver arrow. Percy, Gil you can let him go, I don't think he'll attack anymore." He said.

Percy and Gil both let the beast go. Both of them were still cautious so they didn't drop their guard. The lion slowly rose to its feet and looked at Herc. It growled angrily and lowered its head. The lion started to shrink and became normal sized. Herc brushed his hand on its head and patted it. The lion growled happily confusing Percy and Gil both.

"You were impressive Percy, I've never seen anyone with so much talent. You surpass the Amazon warriors that I've trained myself. Whom did you get the training from?" A certain red haired Goddess landed in front of the party. Artemis was wearing a red dress with a golden belt. She had a golden armband on her right arm and golden bracelets on her wrists. A silver quiver and a silver bow was strapped to her back and the quiver was full of silver arrows.

"He's supposed to be in the forest of Olympus, how did he get here?" Herc asked eyeing Artemis.

"I was looking for the gate when I came across him. I tried to calm him, but he attacked me, so I shot at him. He then ran away, so I chased after him to Athens. That's when the humans came to fight with him. I supported them from the shadows and managed to knock him out, but they captured him and brought him here. He must've woken up and escaped from them. I'm glad you were here." She explained innocently. (If you watch anime then imagine the airhead girl doing TeeHee! :p )

Herc rubbed his brows, "so you shot an arrow in his mouth?" He asked. "You caused him so much pain, that's why he was… ugh! I thought you were the fifth most intelligent person in all Olympians. You know even Ares had trouble controlling him." Herc was getting angry.

"Jackson, Percy Jackson! I knew this was somehow related to you, would you like to explain?" Maria Hill came looking red with anger, two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents behind her.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to Review!**


	10. Cutscene

**This is not a chapter. I repeat, this is not a chapter. Let's call it a Cutscene. I want to start on the main event. This stuff I've wrote in last couple of chapters felt like Side-quests, so I want to leave it aside and start on the Main-quest. Let's dive into the Search for Olympus pretty soon. I'm not going to write in detail so don't worry.**

 **I've been asked this question many times. What about Percy and his world? Doesn't he feel anything about going home and questions like that. I just want to say that this story is not a Drama story, it's a fun story, it's about adventure and not about emotional crap**

 **#Silver566- No there won't be new gods. Only Percy is a New God.  
#Kaylaevans43- I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **And don't be shy, tell me how you think of this story. If you got any ideas feel free to tell me, if they fit in my story I'll definitely add them.**

 **I'm adding a new Poll to my profile, check it out-**

* * *

 _ **DO YOU WANT TO SEE PERCY IN '**_ **THE AGE OF ULTRON** _ **?'**_ **  
1) YES!  
2) NO!**

* * *

After the battle with Nemean Lion the Gang of Gods and Maria Hill went back to Herc's apartment with the lion. There they introduced each other and Artemis and Hill explained their part of he story. After that Maria Hill demanded explanation from Percy for leaving the Helicarrier. Percy explained everything what he told Tony and invited her to Atlantis.

Artemis got impressed by Hill and invited her to join Amazons, but Hill refused. After Maria Hill was gone, Artemis told that she found the Gateway to Olympus.

Of course Percy got confused, because the Olympus he knows was floating above Empire state building. Artemis and Herc explained that the that the City of Olympus is hidden in a Pocket Dimension and its Gateway is hidden on top of the Mt. Olympus. Artemis found it and went inside, inside she found the Main Gate of the city. The lion was guarding the gate, Artemis tried to fight him, but he escaped when one of her arrow stuck in his throat. He was so angry at Artemis that he growled angrily every time he saw her.

After that Herc, Percy and Artemis decided to go to Olympus. Gilgamesh didn't want to come so he stayed. To prepare for the journey Artemis went back to the Amazon islands and Percy went to Atlantis to tell Zartra about his plans. Then he came back to Herc's Apartment and they are now waiting for Artemis to arrive.

{This is all happening before Thor: The Dark World, Iron Man 3 and Captain America Winter soldier.}

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Don't forget to Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

***20th century FOX theme in the background.* *MGM's lion roaring in a corner*  
(just for a dramatic effect. I know we're in MCU, but these two Temes are epic.)**

 **Hey guys, here is the 10th Chapter,**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO OLYMPUS!**

* * *

 **#Chimera629- Hill is a hardcore Shield agent and Fury entrusted everything related to Percy to her, so she feels responsible for Percy running away with warning anyone like he owns the place. Why Percy is complying with her? That's because Percy is just a sweet boy and about Tony, she knows not to trust him, he might have been holding onto some info.**

 **#The conmanw- MCU heroes as Gods? I'm sorry but this idea sounds ridiculous to me. Well I'm not forgetting the TV show characters, but I don't have any idea on how to write them, I haven't watched a single episode of them except Inhumans.**

 **#Guest- Don't worry I'm saving a best encounter with Fury for later. Everything will be explained in that Chapter.**

* * *

 **The result of the Poll:-  
Yes - 12  
No - 1**

 **I got my answer, so I'm closing the Poll.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **On the mount Olympus-**

"How far do we have to go?" Percy asked. He, Herc and Artemis were climbing Mt. Olympus.

"Not far, see that, there is the portal to Olympus." Artemis pointed at the summit.

"Why did you land at the foot of the mountain, couldn't you land it right next to the portal?" Herc asked. He was pulling the Nemean Lion's chain.

"There is no space to land there, you'll see." Artemis replied.

"Why is the portal this high up on the mountain. It should've been down there with a nice parking space." Percy complained.

"Yeah!" Herc agreed and so did the Nemean Lion by growling

"Oh, quite whining you two, we're almost there." Artemis grew irritated by their constant whining.

Some time later they reached the summit of Mt. Olympus. There they saw a bright white portal open as they approached.

Artemis was the first to step through the portal. Herc winked at Percy and entered after her. Percy took a deep breath and exhaled and stepped through.

The other side of the portal opened in front of a large set of white double doors with large blue crystal lodged in the middle of it. There were no walls to support the door, but there it was. Despite being covered by vines, the door looked like it was recently polished.

"That's the door I couldn't open." Artemis kicked it.

"Go on boy, You can go now." Herc unleashed the Lion. He looked at the Herc for a moment, then he turned and walked elegantly into the forest behind them.

"So, how do we get that door open?" Percy asked.

"We could try to open it by force." Herc suggested.

"No, you muscle-head, you can't use force, look at that Trident above there. It was sealed by Neptune!" Artemis pointed at the top of the door. There, behind some vines a Golden Trident was visible.

"So, what? I just tap the door with my Trident like this and it'll just pop open?" Percy conjured the Trident and tapped it on the door while talking. The jewel started to glow, it split and the door swung open.

From the inside a gust of wind came with a familiar scent of Ambrosia. Percy quickly went inside the door and arrived on a bridge hanging in the sky. He looked across, but saw nothing but fog.

"Welcome Percy, to Olympus, the realm of the Gods." Artemis came behind him. "This bridge is called the Bridge of Heroes. And all around us is the Abyss."

"Yeah, whatever you do, don't fall into the Abyss." Herc said.

"This is amazing! This is beyond my expectations." Percy exclaimed.

They crossed the bridge and the fog at the end of it started to dissipate. As the fog started to clear Percy could see grass at the end of the bridge. Suddenly he noticed a movement there. He looked at Artemis and she nodded, she noticed it too. Herc was oblivious as always.

Suddenly a bunch of Minotaurs came out from behind the trees lined on the both sides of the Pathway. They were holding many different weapons like War Hammers, Battle Axes, Helbards. Percy was bewildered by this sudden charge, he never saw so many Minotaurs at the same time, he only knew one.

Completely overwhelmed by this Percy put away his Trident and pulled out Riptide and in confusion he charged at the incoming horde. But before he could go, Hercules grabbed his collar and stopped him.

"What? Why did you stop me?" Percy asked.

"They're not enemies, Percy. They are the guards of this bridge. These minotaurs serve Olympus. Now, come let's go meet them."

As the horde of Minotaurs reached them, they noticed Hercules and stopped in their tracks. They were all wearing Leather Cuirass. They were in different colors, but each one looked intimidating.

A brown Minotaur at the front came forward, "Who are you and how did you get in? The dimensional gate had been sealed for centuries. How did you open it?" He asked.

"Are you the leader of the Bridge Guards?" Artemis asked.

"Dario Agger, Who's asking?"

"I am Artemis, Goddess of Moon and Hunt. We opened the door." She declared.

Several gasps were heard from the other group. "Artemis, Artemis from the legend? Blessings of Hercules, is that true?" The Minotaur called Dario looked surprised.

"Hey Herc, they asked for your blessing, give it to them!" Percy teased Herc.

"This is embarrassing. Hi, I'm Hercules and this is Percy Jackson." After hearing those words Dario's mouth fell open and so did every Minotaur's behind him.

 **Some time later-**

Percy, Herc and Artemis were now sitting in one of the barracks. The Minotaur called Dario almost lost consciousness. After that they led them to the Barracks near the bridge end. Some time later Centaurs, Satyrs, Nymphs came hurriedly. Everyone was excited to see the two Gods. They talked for a bit, then a Centaur called Drassus who was the eldest of them told them the history.

After the meeting, Drassus led them to the Pantheon Hall. Drassus was a little different from his fellow centaurs. His hair and his beard were bone white and his skin as black as ebony. He was also larger than other Centaurs.

The Pantheon Hall was the first building on the Golden Road. It looked just like the Parthenon in Athens. Drassus opened the doors and the party went in.

Inside Percy saw many piles of broken stones and marble. In place of the Thrones of the Gods there was only rubble. Only five thrones were intact, but one of them had some cracks in it as if it might break any moment.

"Why are these Thrones in this condition?" Percy asked.

"This hall is in this condition for thousands of years, Lord Percy. There were originally four thrones, but few days ago that one," He pointed at the place where Throne of Zeus would be. There was a Throne with a Trident on it instead of lightning bolt. "Was rebuilt."

"Rebuilt? What fo you mean by that?" Artemis asked.

"This throne was ruined just like the rest of them, but few days ago when a dryad came to clean the hall she saw that it intact and it was shining. It was rebuilt automatically in one night."

"That reminds me, why there are five thrones. This was mine, this is Jerk's. The one with Trident, let's say it's for Percy. That one was Ares' throne, that means he's alive as well. And this one," She went to the throne which was in the worst condition. "It doesn't have any symbol on it, I don't remember whose throne is this."

"Let's count. You, me , Percy, Ares. Who's fifth? This intact throne means that there is still one God alive." Herc said.

"Where is hearth of Olympus? There should be one in the middle." Percy asked.

"Hearth of Olympus? Oh, you mean Hearth of Vesta? After the war we moved it in the Temple of Promethean Flame." Artemis answered.

The party left the Pantheon Hall and arrived at the Temple of Promethean Flame. The Temple was a white circular building with a golden dome roof.

Herc went ahead to open the door, he pulled on the handle, but the door didn't budge. He pulled again, but nothing happened. "It's not opening, Percy help me open it."

"You're the God of Strength, how am I gonna help you?" Percy said and grabbed the handle.

"Drassus, you too."

Percy and Drassus held one side of the door and Herc held the other and pulled hard, but still the door didn't budge.

"Come on sister give us a hand, don't just stand there."

She sighed and grabbed on Herc's side. Just as she grabbed the handle, the door started to glow. Everybody let go of the door and the door burst open.

"You're Welcome!" Artemis said and without waiting for a reply she went inside. The other party members followed after her.

Inside the Temple was dark. Even the light coming in from the door wasn't enough to expel the darkness. From the other end of the Temple a faint glow could be seen.

"Why is it dark? This Temple should've been bathed in light. Where is that raging flame?" Artemis said.

They walked towards the faint glow. There they saw a fire pit, but in it the fire was small, no bigger than a campfire. Suddenly Drassus stumbled on something.

Percy flicked his wrist and a shield popped up. It was glowing in the dark, in its bronze glow he saw a huge brazier.

Inside the brazier a little girl was curled up. She was curled around something.

"Lady Vesta!" Artemis cried as she saw the girl in the brazier. "She's alive, but sleeping." She declared after checking.

"Vesta? That's… I think that's the Roman name of…"

"Hestia, Goddess of Hearth." Herc answered. He looked very grim. "What is she curled around, Sister?"

Artemis turned her over. As she moved Vesta the whole Temple was bathed in bright golden light. The bright light was coming from a surprisingly small flame.

"This is serious! Vesta's Hearth is dying and the Promethean Flame is also almost out. We need to do something. You know what'll happen if it goes out, right?" Artemis looked serious and Herc nodded.

"I know that the Hearth of Olympus is important for the Gods, but what is so important about the Promethean Flame."

"The Promethean Flame is important for the existence of Olympus, for the existence of Olympians. If it goes out we all will cease to exist, we'll die." Artemis explained.

Suddenly a Minotaur came running.

"Miklos! Why are you here, what happened?" Drassus asked.

"Lord Hercules, Lady Artemis, Lord Percy, there is a woman and a fat man on the bridge. They want to meet you."

"Who are they, did they tell you?" Drassus asked.

"Yes," Miklos nodded. "They said that they are from a place called Asgard, nothing more."

"Asgardians!?" Artemis said in surprise. "Why are they here?"

In couple of minutes the Party was at the bridge. They saw a bunch of Minotaurs and Centaurs surrounding somebody. When they saw the party coming they parted and the party saw a woman wearing silver armor and a red bearded fat man in bronze colored armor.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Traveling through Bifrost is not easy. I almost puked when used it. Anyway, I'm back from Asgard and brought you the chapter on things happened there! Enjoy!**

 **If you feel this chapter a little dull, then I'm sorry. I am writing the Space journey which will take a lot of time and arrival on Sakaar. I'm also writing a separate chapter containing only fight scene. So my most of the focus is on those two chapters. And writing Grandmaster is almost impossible! Hope you'll understand.**

 **Chimera629- Dude! you know more than I do! I didn't know Dario was the CEO of Roxxon. Well did you recognize other named Olympians? No he didn't gain the knowledge from Poseidon, but he will.**

 **Don't forget to Review!**

* * *

 **Olympus-**

"Lady Sif! It is wonderful to see you again." Hercules started. "It has been thousands of years since I last saw you."

The woman he addressed rolled her eyes. "Lady Artemis, It is good to see you again." She completely ignored Herc (Destroyed! Poor Herc!)

"Likewise, Lady Sif." Artemis replied. "What are you doing here? You Asgardians rarely leave Asgard."

"We are here on the business Lady Artemis. All Father sent us to bring the New God that appeared recently. Thor had already met this person. Is that him?." Lady Sif looked at Percy.

"Ah! Yes, let me introduce. Lady Sif, this is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. He is from another reality."

"It is an honor, Percy Son of Jack, Son of Neptune." The fat man said. "I am Volstagg of the Warriors Three and this is Lady Sif the fiercest woman in Asgard."

"Now I remember! You guys were in Thor's movie." Percy said.

"Thor's Movie? What is that?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's nothing. In his universe we gods appear different."

"Different, how so?"

"It is complicated, ask Thor he knows." Herc said.

"He is on Nornheim. When the Bifrost was destroyed Chaos spread throughout the Nine Realms. Everybody was sent to different realms to restore the balance. All Father asked us to come here, to Midgard and bring Percy Jackson back with us to Asgard. But I will definitely ask him." Lady Sif explained.

"We cannot go right now, we have some matters to attend, very important matters."

"Yes, All Father said that you might say something like that. But you must come with us first, he will answer all your questions." Sif said.

"Very well, we'll come. Drassus, take care of the Lady Vesta. Don't remove her from the Temple. Dario now that the gate is opened, guard the Bridge more vigilantly." Artemis ordered and both Dario and Drassus bowed her heads.

"Don't worry Lady Artemis, the bridge is safe with us." Miklos picked up his War-Hammer.

"Artemis, are you sure we should be going? What about Hestia?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry Son of Jack, All Father must have a reason for you to come to Asgard. Come with us I assure, you will have your answers." Volstagg answered.

"Odin was one of the Sky-Fathers Percy. If anyone knows what happened to Vesta, it's Odin."

"What are Sky-Fathers?"

"Sky-Fathers, is a council of the leaders of the most powerful pantheons like Greek, Egyptian, Norse, . Zeus, Odin and Vishnu were the ones who created the Council of Sky-Fathers. Gil was also one of them. After Zeus, Neptune became the Sky-Father, but the council disbanded soon after that." Herc explained.

The Olympian Party with Asgardian Party stepped out of the portal onto the summit of Mt. Olympus.

"Heimdall!" Lady Sif shouted. Suddenly clouds started to gather above them. A beam of Rainbow lights broke the clouds and landed in front of the group. It formed an intricate pattern on the ground, like it was burned into it. "Follow me." She said and stepped into the light. As she stepped in her figure was lifted off the ground and disappeared.

Artemis stepped in after her and disappeared as well. Herc was the next one to step in.

"Go on, I will be coming after you." Volstagg said.

Percy stepped in the light. He felt his body being pulled up. His vision shifted and he saw himself moving through space in a beam of light. The Rainbow colors were all around him. His view changed again and now he was standing in front of a large man in golden armor standing atop a pedestal. A sword was thrust into the pedestal in front of him.

"Welcome to Asgard! Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune." He said. Volstagg appeared behind him.

Percy held back the vomit. He swallowed and looked at the person who addressed him. He was a large man with dark skin and bright orange eyes. His gaze was piercing as if he could see deep within someone's soul. He was wearing golden full body armor and a horned helmet. His face looked familiar, but Percy couldn't remember the name.

"Volstagg, Sif escort our guest to the Hall of Asgard. Lord Odin is waiting." He ordered as he pulled out the sword. The portal behind Volstagg closed and a round door appeared on the opposite side.

Outside of the door a handsome man with golden hair was standing with some horses. He was looking into a handheld mirror and adjusting his hair.

"Oh, Hello! You must be the Olympians. Fandral The Dashing at your service." He blinked an eye and smiled. "Young Lady please let me help you get on the horse." He offered his hand, but Artemis just straight up ignored him and climbed on a different horse.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is second time my friend." Volstagg bellowed. Sif also chuckled. Herc patted him on the back.

 **The Hall of Asgard- (few minutes later)**

The Hall of Asgard was as big as the Pantheon Hall in Olympus. Rows of pillars spread from the main door to the throne. On the throne a white haired man was sitting he was wearing gold armor and red cape on the back. He had a golden spear in his hand. He stood up as he saw the Olympians approaching.

"Olympians! Welcome to Asgard! Son of Neptune, Percy Jackson, Hercules and Artemis Children of Zeus."

"Why'd you bring us here all of a sudden? Vesta is unconscious in the Olympus, we need to save her." Artemis stepped forward.

"I am acting on the promise I made to Neptune. I will explain everything to you." Odin explained. "Volstagg, Fandral, Sif go meet Thor in Nornheim Secure it and proceed to end the Badoon civil war. Volstagg, after Nornheim you and Thor go to Nidavellir and deal with the Trolls." The addressed people bowed and left the hall.

"Promise to Neptune?"

"Yes, I know what is happening in Olympus, it happened in my presence. Vesta decided to stay inside the Olympus to protect the Promethean Flame and Neptune stayed outside. We expected for Vesta to go into deep slumber, but we never expected the Promethean Flame to be weakened. I believe that is why Neptune was unable to heal his wounds from the war."

"If you know everything then you must have the solution, don't you?" Herc asked.

"Yes, I do. As I have told you, we expected Vesta's slumber. To wake her up we were going to use the Promethean Flame, but now when it is dying we cannot use it. But before we wake her up we need to light up the Promethean Flame. "

"How do we do that?"

"The Eternal Flame!"

"The Eternal Flame?"

"Yes, I believe the Eternal Flame would be able to flare-up the Promethean Flame."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get this Eternal Flame." Herc said impatiently

"It is not that simple Hercules. I cannot bring the flame to Olympus, I'm not an Olympian God, you are! And I believe none of you can do it either. You need someone who can wield fire, who knows fire." Odin explained. "The Olympian Gods that can use fire are Vesta, Hades, Hephaestus and Apollo, but three out of the four are dead and Vesta is unconscious."

"Wait…! Ares is still alive! Ares can do it!" Herc said loudly.

"Ares? How? I don't think he can wield fire, Hercules." Artemis said.

"He can! I know, he showed me once. We were fighting in his arena when he used fire to set my clothes ablaze. I think I also saw him use fire in the War with Celestials."

"If that is true, then you might have a chance. Do you have knowledge of his whereabouts?"

"I think I might know about it. When we were watching Thor: Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok!? Did you just say Ragnarok?" Odin walked down the throne stairs and stared hard at Percy. He just heard something truly unbelievable. "What do you know about it? Tell me everything you know!" He was getting impatient.

"Alright, I'll tell you. In that movie there was an Easter Egg. Travis paused the movie to show it, he and Connor are huge comics book fans. They had angered the entire Ares cabin, so they showed this little Easter Egg of Ares on the planet Thor was stranded. It was Jeff Goldblum's planet where Hulk and Thor fought."

"What planet? Who's Jeff Goldblum's? What is the name of the planet?" Artemis asked.

"I think his name was Grandmaster in the movie. Planet's name I don't remember."

"Sakaar! The planet is Sakaar. It is outside the protection of Asgard, but everyone knows about the place. It is one of the Outer-worlds. Ruled by En Dwi Gast also known as Grandmaster. He is not an ordinary person dealing with him is hard and don't disrespect him, keep that in mind. Now Percy tell me everything you know about Ragnarok." Odin said.

"Alright. Ragnarok is I think the third Thor movie. The one before it had a villain was a Dark Elf. Hey Herc, didn't you say that one of the Infinity Stones was stolen by Dark Elves?" Herc nodded. "Well, He is going to use it."

"Malekith! Aether! This is a terrible news, what else can you tell me? Is that how Ragnarok begins?"

"No, in Ragnarok Thor's sister is the villain she breaks his hammer and to defeat her a giant fire monster destroys Asgard."

"Hela!" Horror was clearly showing in Odin's eyes, but he quickly recovered. "Tell me about Malekith how he was defeated?"

"Thor defeated him, with the help from his girlfriend."

"The human, Jane Foster. What else?"

"I don't remember much, but this place gets attacked and I think your wife dies. There was a funeral in the movie. Oh, and in Ragnarok you die as well."

"You said, Hela destroyed Mjolnir."

"Yeah, but he got a new weapon in Infinity War called Stormbreaker."

"Stormbreaker!? Is it necessary to let Mjolnir get destroyed?"

"I don't know, but after that he could control the lighting like Zeus and my friends Thalia and Jason. And that weapon made him even more powerful. Oh, and I forgot. You die in Ragnarok."

"Thank you Percy. You told me many things, I can now prepare for what's to come. You truly fill the words of the Prophecy."

"What is the prophecy by the way, I never heard it."

"You will learn about it when you become a God. I will be there to see it."

 **Earth-**

The Bifrost landed near the place where the jet was hidden. One by one Herc, Artemis and Percy stepped out of the light. The light drew back and only burnt patterns remained on the ground.

"Oh, come on! We have to walk all the way up, again? Why didn't he drop us near the portal?" Herc complained.

"Don't worry I already moved it here before we left." The portal appeared.

"So, how are we gonna get Ares?" Percy asked. "I hate that guy, I bet he's same as the one from my world." They entered through the portal.

"What, What's wrong with Ares in your world?"

"Nothing, it's just I hate that guy and he hates me. We even fought on my first quest."

"Who won?"

"Of course me!"

"How old were you?" Artemis asked.

"Twelve!"

"You fought the God of War at the age of twelve? Impressive! Tell me about every adventure you had I want to know more about you." The group reached at the end of the bridge where Minotaurs were guarding.

"Alright!"

* * *

 **To be continued...!**

 **Get your space suits, cause we're going to Space!**


	13. Cutscene 2

**Ssup! I am sorry the chapter is taking a lot of time than I expected. So, I brought you this little Cutscene that happened between Chapter 11 and 12. It's nothing much but is related to the future chapters.**

 **Now the announcement :- I NEED HELP! I don't know how to write about Grandmaster. I am not familiar with Jeff Goldblum's style so I'm stuck there.  
** **I need help from you guys. Please if anyone knows how to write about him Send me PM of the interaction between Percy, Herc, Artemis, Gilgamesh, Grandmaster and Topaz. If you send it to me I'll be really grateful.**

 **And don't worry about the Fight-scene chapter. It is going to be on Olympian scale. See you soon, Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy was at the long island sound where the Camp Half Blood was located in his world. He was feeling nostalgic coming here.

He was standing on the hill where Thalia's tree was supposed to be. He started walking hoping for the magical border that surrounded the camp, but there was nothing. He sighed and started walking downhill.

Below the hill was nothing but trees. There wasn't anything there. He kept walking until he reached the beach. There he sat cross legged in the sand lost in the memories of his world. Tears appeared in his eyes.

"It's quite a nice place to relax Mr. Jackson." A voice came from behind. Percy turned and saw Nick Fury standing.

"Yeah, it is."

"Is it related to your world?"

"Yeah. The camp was here."

"The camp?"

"The Camp Half Blood. A safe haven for the demigods like me. I trained here. It was like my second home." He wiped his eyes.

"Sounds like a nice place." Fury sat beside him.

"It was! It was the best place in the world. So, why are you here? And how did you find me?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you since you left the Helicarrier. Agent Hill is keeping an eye on you, but you keep disappearing from time to time. What were you doing on the Mt. Olympus. And why was there three energy spikes in one day at that same location."

"Nothing, the gate to Olympus was at the summit. And the energy spikes, I don't know what's that about."

"Hmmm… you said that we are movie actors in your world and you've seen all of them." Percy nodded. "Were those movies after the Battle of New York or before?"

"Both, but why… Oh…! I get it. You wanna know what is going to happen in the future, right?"

"You are smarter than you look Mr. Jackson."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean." Fury smiled. "Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Everything you know that is going to happen in the future. About every movie you watched."

"You mean everything until Infinity War?" Fury Nodded. Percy sighed, "this battle of New York, is it the first one where Avengers came together for the first time?"

"Yes, Loki declared war upon Earth. Avengers fought and defeated him and his army of Chitauri, an alien race."

"Yeah, that's the first Avengers movie. After that were Iron Man 3, Captain America's second movie…" Fury stopped him.

"I don't need the names of the movies. Tell me about the ones that involves S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. huh… I guess there was one. Captain America's second movie. It was called Winter Soldiers I think. A bad guy with metal arm was the villain and it turns out he was actually the best friend of Captain."

"That reminds me, you guys are building three ships like Helicarrier right?" Fury looked surprised.

"What about them?"

"They're gonna get hacked."

"Hacked?! How? Is it the man with metal arm?"

"No, he…" Percy squinted his eyes trying to remember. "Oh! I remembered! He's called Winter Soldiers. He tried to kill you."

"Who hacked the Triskelion Project?"

"That would be Hydra. They infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. a long time ago. You and one other person have that eye scan thing, right?" Fury nodded. "He's the villain, actually the main villain."

Fury pulled out the notepad thing and went through some photos. After finding them he showed it to Percy. "Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Alexander Pierce! Thank you for your help Mr. Jackson! I'll get back to you if I need anything else." He said and got up. "Agent Romanoff, pick me up. See you soon, Mr. Jackson."

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 12

**Greetings my readers! Yes! Yes! Cheer, for I have returned.**

 **I'm sorry guys for taking a long break. I've had a writer's block, but I dumped it in the river so Rejoice. I brought you the brand new chapter of Percy's journey in the MCU.**

 **Sadly nobody gave me the dialogues for Grandmaster. So I decided to put Grandmaster in the background hope you won't mind it. If you feel this chapter is not that interesting it's because this is a filler chapter. I have already started working on the main fight chapter and rest assure it will be glorious.**

 _ **If you want to see how the Ship looks check out my profile there is link there.**_

 **Enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **The Royal Sub-**

"You sure it can survive the space travel?" Herc asked Artemis. She was learning all the controls of the Royal Sub.

"Yeah, probably. I think that's why Neptune built it. This ship and the Megalodons are more advanced than anything I've ever seen. It even surpasses the Amazonian tech." She turned some dials. 'Alright! I think I figured out how to make it flying."

"Great! Let's go to space!" Percy said.

"Yeah, let's go! I wanna see Ares' face when he sees us." Herd said.

Artemis was in the pilot seat. Percy sat beside her and Herc sat behind him. Artemis started the ship and pushed a button on the dashboard. A shudder went through the whole ship. Slowly ship lifted off the water surface and started floating in air.

"Are you sure you can fly this?" Percy asked. "I always used autopilot mode. It took me wherever I wanted to go."

"I can fly this, probably." She said and pushed the throttle. The ship tilted forward and moved. "Alright, I'm getting the hang of it. Let's circle around the city." She turned the throttle and the ship moved in that direction.

Suddenly everyone's eyes went wide, because the Lady Liberty was in their path.

Artemis quickly turned the throttle again. The ship went downwards and crashed on the island.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm calling someone who can fly." Herc pulled out his phone. "Gil! Can you come to the Statue of Liberty. We need a pilot." — "Yeah, we're going to space. You're going to fly this thing." — "Just tell her that we'll be back in few days." — "Yeah, you can. Bring some for us too. Get here as fast as you can." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "Gil's coming he'll fly the ship."

(One hour later)-

Gil landed near the ship. He was carrying a large bag. He was wearing the yellow hoodie.

"What's in the bag, Gil?" Percy asked.

"Pizza. There's no pizza in space, so I brought some with me." He said.

"Come on let's go, we're attracting a lot of attention." Artemis said.

Gil took the pilot seat. He stared at the dashboard for a moment and started pushing buttons. The ship shuddered and started. It lifted off the ground. It kept ascending until it reached the statue's torch. He pushed the throttle and the ship shot towards the sky like an arrow.

In couple of minutes they were out of the atmosphere and getting faster by the second.

"Alright everyone strap in, we're going to warp. By the way, where are we going?"

"To Sakaar." Herd answered.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Not exactly. Odin said that it is one of the out-worlds. Under the rule of Grandmaster. We have to search for it. He said we should start from Xandar."

"Then we'll go to Xandar first and start from there." Gil said and turned the ship around.

As the ship turned, earth appeared in front of them. It was a breathtaking view.

"It's beautiful!" Artemis took a picture with her camera.

"Alright, buckle up! Next stop Andromeda Galaxy." Gil said and pushed a button.

 **Few days later-**

"So how long will it take to reach Xandar?" Percy asked.

"Don't know! It depends on the speed of this thing. Still this Xandar planet is in the Andromeda Galaxy. It's about 2.5 million light years away from earth and we don't know how far we've come." Gil explained holding a slice of pizza.

Suddenly the ship exited the wormhole. In front of them was a huge blue planet.

"I guess we arrived." Herc said.

"Incoming ship, this is Xandar airspace. Identify yourself?" A male voice came from the communicator and a moment later a star shaped golden ship appeared before them.

"We are, uh… Stingray from Earth." Gil answered.

"Stingray?" Artemis asked.

"What? It looks like a Stingray."

Percy sighed on Gil's answer. "I am not going to call it that."

"Stingray, state your business."

"Uhh… Restock."

"Permission granted, you may land in the docking bay 13. Follow me." The guardship turned and descended towards the planet.

 **Few more days later-**

It had been few days since the group left Xandar. This was the third wormhole they entered. Previous two led nowhere but into trouble. First one brought them into the middle of a war zone and the second one almost dropped them into a sun.

Suddenly the ship started to shudder lightly. Then it slowly grew until the whole ship started shaking like it was going on a dirt track.

The group was sitting around a table eating a pizza. As the shaking started everybody ran towards the cockpit. Gil started turning knobs and pushing buttons.

"What's going on? What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Don't know, it looks like our course has been altered. Our destination has changed." Gil answered.

Suddenly a sound of something hitting the ship came. Then another sound came and in a moment the ship was surrounded by debris and junk. Percy even spotted a toilet in all that junk.

"What's with all this junk? How did it get here?" Percy asked.

"We are about to find out. The wormhole is ending." As he said it, the ship exited the wormhole.

The Stingray escaped the wormhole and started to descend towards the ground very fast. Gil pulled the steering throttle and stopped the descent.. The ship floated few feet above the ground. Everywhere around them was debris and junk.

"This looks like a junkyard. Where are we?"

"Look, there are some buildings over there." Gil said and turned the ship. All around them portals were opening and dropping trash before closing. In the distance to the left was a huge portal. Bright red light was emitting from it as if it came straight from the fiery pits of Tartarus.

The city was made of multicolored buildings. There was a huge tower in the middle of the city. There were faces carved on it and one of them was a little familiar. It was the face of a man wearing Greek styled helmet.

"Look!" Herc pointed at the statue. "I guess we arrived at our destination. That's definitely Ares."

"Then this must be the Grandmaster's tower. Gilgamesh, look for a place to land." Artemis said.

"Gil!" He said. Gil landed the Stingray near the central tower. The gang decided to spit up to find Ares. Herc and Percy went towards the Arena and Gil and Artemis went check the central tower.

"$1000, he's in that Arena. Let's go check it out." Herc said.

"God of War! God of War! God of War!"

When they entered the Arena they heard people cheering loudly. They were holding banners that had a skull on it with two swords going through it.

In the middle of the arena were three human like figures, one of them looked like a human shaped pile of rocks, a guy in pink armor and a reptilian looking guy. They were all facing one man. He was wearing Greek styled helmet with white plum and black leather armor with a white skull on it. It was Ares.

"Come on, Kronan! What happened? You said you were gonna kill me right? I'm still here standing without breaking a sweat, kill me." He taunted the rock guy.

"You will die today Ares." The rock guy said and charged at Ares.

Ares was wielding an tomahawk, he dropped it and pulled out a warhammer from thin air. The kronan looked surprised, but kept charging. He swung his battleaxe at him. Ares stepped aside and dodged it. He then swung his warhammer and hit the kronan on his head turning him into dead pile of rocks.

The hammer disappeared and he picked up his tomahawk. "Now you two, let's finish this, I'm getting bored. The guy in pink armor aimed at Ares and fired with his gun. Ares ducked and ran towards him. The reptilian guy leaped out brandishing two curved swords.

Ares blocked his attack and threw the tomahawk at the pink guy. The tomahawk hit his arm and made him drop the gun. He dodged another slash from the reptile and punched him in the gut. The hit made reptile drop his swords. He flew back and collided with the pink guy.

Ares picked up the swords, "I like these, they have nice balance to them, I think I'll keep them. Now it's time to end this." He pulled out a minigun out of nowhere and fired at the two guys killing them on spot. He put the minigun back and spread his hands. The spectators cheered loudly.

"God of War! God of War!" people were cheering and Ares was taking it in. Suddenly he looked wary.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted and the whole arena became quiet. "Why do I smell Olympians here? Hercules!, Neptune! I know you are here."

"Looks like we got caught, let's go Percy." Herc said. And jumped over the railing down in the arena. Percy followed after him.

"Hey, brother! Long time no see? You look well."

"Cut the cheesy talk Herc, what are you doing here?"

"We came to get you, brother. You need to come back to Earth."

"Come back to Earth, Why? So you can use me in another war? I'm done being the canon fodder Hercules. Return to Earth and never seek me again. Tell Neptune I'm not coming back.

"He looks different, but the attitude is still the same." Percy said.

"Who's this little thing? This is a battle arena boy, no place for kids."

"Ahm… Excuse me! Is this thing on? Can people hear me down there? Yes? That's great. Ahm… Excuse me who are you two? Why are you in the Arena?" Suddenly a giant sized hologram of a man appeared in the arena. "Oh, so they are with you two, I see, I see." He turned around as if to talk with someone. "Very well you can talk with him."

"That was something?" Herc said.

"Who did you bring with you, Herc? Is that Neptune up there with Grandmaster?"

"No It's just Artemis and Gil. We split up to find you. They two went to talk to Grandmaster and we two searched for you in the city." Percy said.

"What do you mean? You came here with Herc? Who are you kid?"

"He's Percy Jackson, brother. I will tell you about him later when we're back on the Stingray."

"You too Herc? I told you I'm not calling it Stingray. It's my ship I will decide its name."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain everything to me."

"Very well. Neptune's dead, Vesta's in coma and the Promethean Flame is dying. We need you to save Olympus."

"Wait, what?! Neptune's dead? When did this happened?"

"Nobody knows, he just vanished one day."

Ares was about to say something, but he got interrupted by the giant hologram of Jeff Goldblum.

"My dear Skaarans!" A cheer went through the arena. "Yes, yes. My guests have brought a really amazing proposition. The two men." He looked back, "they are men, right? Okay! One of these two men will fight my champion Ares, the God of War. If they win they can take the champion with them, but if they lose, they will stay here and fight for me beside my champion, isn't it a great proposition?"

"What? What is Artemis thinking? Herc is she really the fifth smartest Olympian?"

"Now I will choose the person Ares will fight and I choose the little man. No! I will not. This is my arena and I will choose who will fight and who will not." Grandmaster said. "Now let the battle begin. My champion Ares vs the little man."

"Little man? My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a Demigod."

"A Demigod? This is interesting." Ares pulled out a spear from thin air.

"You sure of this Percy? He's crazy powerful. I lost to him many times." Herc said.

"147 times! I kept the count."

"Don't worry, I'm more powerful now than when I fought the other one."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **It is not perfect I know, but I tried.**

 **Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I have returned my dear followers! With a new chapter for you!**

 **This is the third draft of the chapter and I usually upload the second draft. After I finish this story I'm going to edit the whole story, there are a lot of mistakes in previous chapter, spelling mistakes and different POVs (I was experimenting and I'm still doing it.) Anyway If you find any mistakes in this chapter or want some things to improve please tell me.**

 **Chimera629- Yeah, Percy can't fly the ship, because it was built as a spaceship and not submarine. He only wishes where he wants to go and the ship takes him there.**

 **If you want to see how Stingray looks, there is a link on my profile check it out. I drew it myself.(It's not perfect so don't judge me.)**

 **So, Without further ado, I present to you the chapter 13 and don't forget to Review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sakaaran Arena-**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Little Man and my Champion Ares!" Grandmaster announced and the whole Arena Cheered. Percy looked at the VIP box and saw Artemis chewing her nails "Let the Battle begin!" Grandmaster declared and the cheer became louder.

Percy and Ares both walked up to each other. None of them had pulled out their weapons. A spear was on Ares's back and Percy's hands were in his pocket. They both were sizing each other up.

"So you are a Demigod. Who's your father?"

"You'll know it soon enough."

"I don't like your attitude, boy." Ares pulled out the spear.

"What? Trying to scare me, Ares? You're ten times less scary than the other one."

"The other one?" Ares looked confused. Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it. A beautiful bronze sword appeared in his hand.

"Let's get this over with." Percy said and jumped at Ares.

Percy jumped and hacked at him. Ares blocked Percy's slash and leaped back. He was trying to put some distance between them, so he could use the spear properly, but Percy always closed the gap as quickly as he made it. It annoyed Ares. He jumped back and thrust the spear at him. Percy swatted the spear and slashed at him again.

'Using spear was the bad idea.' Ares thought as he dodged the sword. He dropped the spear and pulled out short sword. The two swords met with loud clang.

Ares and Percy were trading blows after blows. None of them had backed up yet. Suddenly Ares pulled out another short sword. He was dual-wielding. Now Percy was getting pushed back towards the wall.

"You are a good swordsman boy, but I've been playing with swords since my childhood. You cannot stand against me." Ares taunted.

Percy didn't say anything. He just looked at Ares. His sea-green eyes seemed brighter. "Arrrgh!" He yelled and with a powerful swing he broke both of Ares's swords.

"Incredible! I've never seen anyone fight like that. Even Achilles couldn't stand against me." Ares said.

"Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment." He struck upwards.

Ares pulled out his Battleaxe and blocked the attack.

"You're welcome! Now let's end this child's play." He leaped in the air and struck down at Percy.

Percy rolled over and dodged the axe, but Ares with his left hand swung the axe again. Percy blocked the attack with his sword, but the impact threw him back several feet.

"Ah! My hand is numb." He shook off the pain.

"You are good kid, but not enough to defeat me." He leaped again to strike.

This time Percy stood his ground waiting for the strike. As Ares was about to land the blow Percy pulled out his shield and blocked the attack. This time the power behind the attack was completely nulled.

Percy swatted the axe and thrust his sword at Ares. Ares stepped back to avoid the attack. He was completely surprised by this turn of event. He grinned and stepped in to deliver a downward blow. He was enjoying the fight.

Ares dashed at Percy with swing of his axe. Percy took the blow on the shield and pushed him back. He quickly charged and slammed the shield in his chest knocking him backwards. Ares tumbled and hit the wall, this angered him.

"ARRGH!" He bellowed and threw the axe at Percy. Percy dodged the axe. Ares pulled out two one handed axe and charged at Percy. He was now furious, because a mere child was giving him this much trouble. He slashed and hacked at Percy. His attacks were getting faster than before. Percy was struggling to keep up. Ares kicked on his shield and sent him into the wall behind him.

Percy was getting tired, his muscles were aching. Suddenly he had an idea. He turned the shield back into the watch and ran at ares with full speed.

Ares got confused when he saw Percy put away his shield and charge at him. Suddenly he threw his sword and leaped at him. Ares lifted his right arm to block the sword. He slashed at the incoming sword, but it vanished. Surprised Ares looked at the kid and saw the beautiful bronze sword in his hand. Percy twirled in the air slashed at his arm.

Percy rolled on the ground and pointed the Riptide at Ares, blood was trickling from the tip. The entire arena was quiet. "Arrgh!" Ares cried clutching his bloody right arm. "You are dead, boy! You angered the wrong god." He removed his hand from the wound which was completely healed.

"Nope, I anger almost every god when I meet them. The mystery is why Herc, Artemis and Gil liked me?" Percy taunted. Ares jumped high in the air, Percy ran towards him. Ares brought both axes down with full speed. Percy tried to block the axes with his shield.

Percy was able to stop one axe with his shield, but the other one made a deep cut on his left hand. Blood came gushing out and it made Percy fall to his knees. He was already fatigued by the fight, now he was losing consciousness. Ares kicked him in the gut and sent him flying backwards. He tumbled on the floor and hit the wall.

"Percy! Get up, You can't loose here!" He heard someone calling him.

Percy had an idea in his head, one last trick that could turn the tides. He slowly got up and put the Riptide back in his pocket. He pulled out his Trident and threw it in the middle of the arena. The Trident struck the ground and the ground started shaking, suddenly water started gushing out of the Trident and filled the arena floor with it.

Ares was about to strike again, but as he saw the Trident appear in his hands, he stopped. Water filled the entire arena floor. He saw Percy get up slowly. The water started to swirl around him. Ares felt power emitting from the kid. He was radiating power like a true God would do. Suddenly the kid thrust his hand forward and two water jets shot towards Ares. Ares jumped over them and dodged. The kid was ordering water on different planet and the water obeyed him like it was on earth. Even Neptune couldn't do that. Gods can only control the part of the world they live in, but this boy who is a Demigod which is below the lowest of gods can control water millions of lightyears away from earth.

"Who the hell are you?" Ares asked in shock.

"I told you I am Percy Jackson, a Demigod." Percy answered and shot two jets at Ares again.

"Where did you get that? The Trident. It's the Trident of Neptune boy, how are you controlling it?"

"I'll tell you if you defeat me." Percy taunted Ares to come.

"You got balls kid. I give you that." Ares dashed and slashed at him.

Percy blocked the attack with trident. He sidestepped and thrust into his side. Ares wailed in pain and slashed madly at Percy. Percy rolled and made a cut on his calf. It made ares fall to his knees. Blood was coming out of the wound, but it quickly healed. Ares slowly stood up and and turned towards Percy. There was no anger on his face, but pure chaotic smile.

"Percy!" Herc yelled from the ringside. "This is bad, get him quickly or he'll be impossible to beat. He's enjoying this." There was panic in his voice.

"You sure are good boy, but you don't know how to use that trident properly."

"I don't need the trident to beat you, Riptide is enough for me." He put away the Trident and pulled out the sword. Ares charged a him swinging his axes like a madman. Percy was getting backed up. Ares was pushing him back towards the wall. Percy willed the water to grab Ares' legs. The trick worked and Ares stopped in his tracks. He then jumped over him hit Ares with two water jets sending him flying into the wall.

"I'm impressed kid. I guess I'll go with you back to earth." Ares said while getting up. He looked satisfied.

"Are you accepting your defeat, Ares? Can't defeat a 17 year old kid?" Percy taunted.

"Aren't you a little full of yourself?" He put away the axes and pulled out a golden double-bladed axe. He looked up, "Hercules be prepared!" He yelled. "It's time to end this." He put away the two axes and pulled out a golden double-bladed axe. He then leaped in the air and brought it down hard.

Percy leaped back and dodged it. Ares followed up with upward slash. Percy parried the attack and thrust at him. Ares closed the distance in one step and avoided the blow, now he was face to face with Percy. Percy tried to control water to get away from him, but Ares shoved the butt of his axe into Percy's gut and headbutted him. He dropped his axe and punched Percy in the face knocking him out.

 **Stingray-**

With a slight headache Percy opened his eyes and found himself back in the Stingray.

"Look out! They are trying to surround us. Speed up."

"Increase the speed Gilgamesh!"

"Shut up, Ares! I'm trying my best not to crash in those garbage mountains."

"Yeah Shut up, Ares!"

"Son of a… Had I not told you what to do, we would've still be in that Arena surrounded by the Grandmaster's soldiers."

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Ah! The sleeping beauty woke up!" Herc was sitting by the table Percy was lying on.

"What happened?"

"You lost to Ares. We ran away from the Arena and now we're being chased by the Grandmaster's soldiers."

"What? I lost?" Herc nodded in response.

In the cockpit Gil was flying the Stingray and Ares and Artemis were backseat driving.

"Which portal? All of these only stay open for couple of seconds and we don't know when and where the next one will open." Gil said.

"Then why don't we take that one?" Percy pointed at the huge red portal in the distance.

"The Devil's Anus?!" Ares exclaimed.

"Devil's what?" Artemis asked.

"The Devil's Anus. It's the largest and most dangerous Wormhole on the planet. Are you sure boy?"

"We can go through it. Thor also goes through it or will go through it." Percy scratched his head.

"We don't have any other choice, everybody buckle-up." Gil pushed the throttle and Stingray sped towards the wormhole.

As they entered the wormhole the ship started shaking like crazy. Huge debris were falling and the ship was going straight towards them. Ares was in the copilot seat, he started firing at the debris that could hit the ship. As the ship started to speed up the pressure started increasing on them until it was so unbearable that it knocked them out.

When Percy opened his eyes again they were still in the wormhole, but there was no red glow or debris around them. The wormhole was glowing blue and white. Suddenly the Stingray exited the wormhole. In front of him was a beautiful scene. They had arrived in Asgard.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Finally the Chapter 14 is finished! Sorry, it took such a long time. I was stuck at my work and my personal project and had a very little time to write. The next chapter will take a little time as well and it'll be the last chapter of the first book.**

 **After that the second book will start named "Adventures" of Percy Jackson in MCU" so stay tuned.**

 **Anyway, the Chapter is ready, so I won't take your time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Asgard-**

The Gang of Gods were in the throne room in front of Odin. Thor was present as well.

"Welcome, Olympians! I see your quest was successful." Odin looked at Ares. "Gilgamesh, It has been a long time."

"Yes, yes it has Odin." Gil responded.

"Gilgamesh, dear friend!" Thor walked up to him. "You've gotten fat." He smacked on his belly."

"Well, I've been away from hero stuff and fighting for a long time. I'm not like this guy, pumping those muscles every day." He said shyly and looked at Herc. Herc smiled sheepishly.

"My two favorite drinking buddies. We are going to feast tonight! You will see Asgardian hospitality. You can rest until then."

"Great, cause I'm exhausted from our trip." Artemis sighed.

Everybody was given separate rooms. Percy's room was big, bigger than his mom's apartment. There was a balcony with a great view of outside. In the distance he could see the Rainbow Bridge and the Observatory. Suddenly a black shape appeared out of nowhere near the Observatory. Smoke started coming from it and with a blast it fell to the ground.

Just as the first black thing crashed. A huge black sword shaped ship appeared. Few more black things like the on that crashed came out of the ship. Those small fighters were speeding towards the royal palace. Mounted cannons started firing at the incoming fighters. Asgardian boat like fighter jets rose from the city and started the dogfight with the enemy fighters.

Percy noticed a glow coming from the Observatory and suddenly the orange colored transparent shield started to rise around the palace.

"Percy!" Artemis slammed the door open, "let's go!" She gestured him to come. Percy followed her, on the way Area joined them. They were going to meet Herc and Gil who were with Thor.

A servant told them that Thor, Herc and Gil went to the dungeons to stop the prisoners from escaping. They were about to go to the dungeons when the whole palace shook. Percy spotted Lady Sif coming towards them.

"Lady Artemis, the enemy has breached the palace. The shield's are down. Allfather asked me to join you. We must get to the throne room." Artemis and Ares were about to follow her.

"Wait, no! We can't go there. We need to go to the room where Thor's mom is."

"Lady Frigga's room? Why?" Sif asked.

"It's urgent, I'll tell you later, take us there quickly." Percy urged her.

"Alright, follow me." Sif led them through the corridors into the dining room.

There the enemies were already fighting Asgardian warriors. The Asgardians were almost wiped out, only three had remained and they were facing about ten of them.

"For Asgard!" Sif charged at them. Artemis shot two arrows and killed two. The enemy started shooting at them. Ares dodged the bullets and punched a guy in the face so hard that he flew back into the three guys behind him. Sif was cutting through them like grass. Percy had pulled out Riptide and joined Sif. Artemis was providing support.

Suddenly the door on the other end of the room blew up and more enemies came in. Sif called them Dark Elves.

"We have to cut through them." Ares said.

Suddenly the smell of ozone filled the air and with a loud thunder lighting struck the dark elves killing them in an instant. Followed by consecutive energy blasts.

Thor came through the window. He was holding Herc by the hand. Behind him was Gil.

"We saw you through the window, so we came to help." Herc said.

"Thor your mother, she's in danger. You need to hurry." Percy said. The smile on Thor's face vanished and he jumped from the window. Percy and others ran for the door.

When the group reached the room they noticed corpses of Dark Elves and Asgardian Warriors outside the room. The room was silent near the balcony Thor was holding someone in his arms. He was sobbing. Sif gasped loudly as she saw the person in his arms. Odin came bursting through the door and noticed his wife limp in Thor's arms.

 **Next Day-**

Yesterday everyone was in a mood for celebration, but today they were mourning, for their queen.

Funeral last night was one of the most beautiful things Percy had ever seen. A fitting farewell to the warriors that had fallen and the queen.

In the morning Odin called Percy to talk privately.

Odin was standing in the balcony of his room and Percy was sitting on a couch.

"I thought by knowing the future I might be able to change it. I was wrong Percy Jackson, I couldn't change anything. I was prepared for everything you told me was going to happen, I tried to change it, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't change a thing. Invasion of Dark Elves, Frigga's death, I couldn't stop them. Hela is growing powerful by the day and Thor is not yet ready to face her." He turned to Percy. "I learned one thing from this. No matter what I did I couldn't change the future. You have the knowledge of the future Percy, use it wisely."

"I think the future was already changed. I mean look, I'm not in the second Thor movie, yet I'm here talking to you. That way I changed the future. There are no Olympian Gods in the MCU, but here I am with three of them. Isn't this something that changed from what I knew? I think the moment I fell in the Iron Man's pool, I changed the future of this universe. I was never supposed to be here, yet I'm sitting right here."

"Hmm…! You might be right. If that is the case, then you indeed changed the future when you arrived on Midgard." He looked at the beautiful scenery of Asgard and sighed. "Let's go the Convergence is soon upon us, you will be able to return to Midgard with you ship. It only lasts for a few hours."

Percy followed Odin to the throne room where the other Olympians were waiting. Odin then led them to his Vault. There were many artifacts place on pedestals. There was also a replica of Infinity Gauntlet. Percy looked at Odin with surprise.

"I know it's fake, but how did you obtain it before Thanos?" Percy asked.

"I had it made by the dwarves, in case we found all of them. You cannot put two Infinity Stones in one place. But it's a fake not the real thing, so don't worry." Odin assured. Herc, Ares and Artemis looked confused. "This is the Internal Flame. Ares be careful, you have to keep your mind focused and take control of the fire." He gestured at the Brazier.

Ares nodded and stepped forward. At first he hesitated, but he took a deep breath and put his hand in fire and scooped up a portion of the fire in his hand. The fire flickered and changed color from orange to red then blue and orange again. His hand was on fire, but he felt no pain. He looked at it in amusement. He closed his fist and the fire disappeared. He opened it and the flame appeared in his palm.

"Don't play with you idiot!" Artemis scolded.

"I'm not playing with it, it's actually really hard to control. It has so much power, I can feel it coursing through my body."

While this was happening a guard came in.

"What is it?" Odin asked.

"Allfather! Lord Heimdall requires your presence."

After that Odin went to meet Heimdall and the party returned to Ares's room. Odin returned the next day and told them that Thor had escaped with Loki and Jane Foster, his girlfriend to Svartalfheim the home of the Dark Elves. There Loki was found dead.

"The Convergence is upon us, alignment of the nine realms will soon happen, you will then be able to return to Midgard." Odin said, they were walking through the streets towards where Stingray was parked.

"Thank you Lord Odin, for all you've done! We Olympians will definitely repay the favor someday." Artemis thanked him.

"We're also sorry about your loss." Gil said.

"We will meet again Olympians, sooner than you think. The Council of Godheads will reassemble, for that I have to be there." Odin said.

As they were talking, a wormhole opened in the sky, then another one opened above the previous one. Two more appeared above them. They all started to align with each other.

"The Alignment has started, go quickly before it ends." Odin warned them.

The gang thanked Odin once again and climbed aboard. Gil took the pilot seat and started the engine. He increased the speed and the ship bolted towards the wormholes. Gil started circling around the portals, they could see different worlds from the portals. The ship entered one that showed earth.

As they emerged from the portal a hammer flew by just inches away from the ship. Down on the ground the big ship of the Dark Elves had been landed.

"Should we go help? That was Thor's hammer. He's in a battle." Herc asked.

"No, we can't interfere in this fight. It's the final fight of the movie. Let him fight." Percy said. "Gil let's go, we can't stay here."

Gil turned the ship and left the area. Couple of hours later they reached Mt. Olympus and landed the ship on the plateau atop the mountain.

"See, sister? That's how you park near the entrance." Herc teased.

"Yeah! You should learn that from Gil." Percy joined in.

Artemis annoyed and a little embarrassed darted ahead. As they crossed the bridge, another horde of Minotaurs came with murderous intent. They stopped as they saw the gang.

Dario came forward and knelt. "My Lords and Lady, I'm glad you've returned. You were gone for almost a year, we were beginning to worry."

"A year?! How is that possible? It was only a few weeks not a whole year." Artemis was shocked.

"Yeah, space travel could be tricky. I once saw this movie called 'Interstellar.' in it the group goes to a planet for a couple of hours, but when they return couple of decades had already passed on the main ship. It was weird." Gil explained.

"Yeah, I saw that movie too, but I didn't understand a thing." Herc said.

"What about Hestia, I mean Vesta? Is she alright?" Percy asked.

"Lady Vesta, yes of course. The dryads are taking care of her day and night. A Minotaur is guarding the temple and won't let anyone inside besides Drassus and Dryads." He explained.

"A Minotaur? Who?" Ares asked.

"Don't know, He appeared when you left for your trip. He won't speak. We wanted to take him down, but Drassus stopped us. Umm… if you don't mind me asking, are you a friend of Lord Hercules?" Miklos asked.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Herc bellowed with laughter. "No, Miklos, he's not my friend, he's my half-brother, Ares, the God of War." That drew a couple of gasps and stunned face of Miklos. "I expected this reaction, don't need to be formal right now, take us to that Minotaur." Herc said.

"Yes, of course, and welcome Lord Ares." He said. After the greetings, Miklos led the gang to the Temple of Promethean Flame.

As they approached the temple they saw a Minotaur sitting on the stairs with his head down. He was wearing Greek chiton and sandals and a great axe was lying beside him. He seemed to be sleeping, but must've sensed them coming, because he quickly rose to his feet and grabbed his axe. He looked intimidating. He was taller than Darius who was the tallest and bulky like Hulk.

He grunted as he saw the gang approaching. He raised his hand gesturing them to stop. The gang stopped, but Herc came forward. "Stop!" The Minotaur bellowed.

Herc stopped, "didn't you recognize me, old friend? Hercules! But you might know me as Herakles, ring any bells?"

"Yes, I recognized you and Ares and Artemis as well. What business do you have here?" He asked in a menacing tone.

"Don't be like that, Asterius, we're all friends here!" Herc said.

"I asked what business do you have here? And who are these people?"

"They are all friends. This is Gilgamesh, you might've heard about him." The Minotaur nodded. "And this is Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune, sorry Poseidon." Herc leaned towards Percy and whispered, "he only knows Greek names."

When Herc mentioned Poseidon the Minotaur's eyes widened he opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.

"We came to restore the Flame and wake Lady Hestia. Now that we've answered your questions, let me ask you one. Why are you here guarding the temple?" Artemis said.

Asterius grunted, "I was ordered by Lord Poseidon, before he sealed the entrance. I turned myself into stone statue outside the Palace of Zeus. I woke up when I felt the warmth of the flame and I'm guarding it ever since." He answered.

"Wait, what?! Turned yourself into stone statue?" Percy was surprised.

"Yes, I received that ability after being resurrected by Lord Hades."

"What did Poseidon tell you, before he sealed the entrance?" Ares asked.

"I was to wait for the God in the prophecy."

"Then look no further my friend, because you found him." Herc turned towards Percy.

"It is an honour to meet you Lord Percy." Asterius dropped to one knee, "I am at your service."

The gang entered the temple. It wasn't dark anymore. Torches were burning on the walls. Near the fire pit couple of dryads were standing. Artemis motioned them to go outside. As they went out Drassus entered. He stood beside Asterius without saying anything.

Ares stepped into the pit. The fire there was even smaller than before. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He held out his hand and fire flickered in his hand. He knelt in the pit and put his burning hand in the fire in the pit. For a moment nothing happened, but suddenly the fire turned red first and then blue and orange again. Ares felt a burning sensation and pulled out his hand, it was slightly burned. The fire in the pit was getting bigger each moment. Ares stepped out of the pit and suddenly the pit burst and fire rose to the roof. It was burning bright and livelier than before.

Percy felt the power surge through him and so did everyone. The temple was bathed in the golden light. Percy felt the warmth coming from the fire, it felt like he was back in the Poseidon Cabin.

Percy turned to see the fire in the Brazier was slowly getting bigger. The girl shuddered as if it was cold and opened her eyes. She looked around blinking and rubbed her eyes. She climbed off the Brazier and looked at everyone in the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Percy, her mouth fell open. She snapped her fingers and black smoke surrounded her. As the smoke cleared it revealed a beautiful woman with warm motherly smile.

"Percy!" She said. "I'm sorry my dear." She touched his chick. Tears were in her eyes, she stepped forward and embraced Percy in a hug. "She wished you good luck. she was sad, but proudest than your father." Tears filled his eyes and he sobbed in Hestia's embrace.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys, it took a long time to write this chapter** **was out of the country and away from my computer and also forgot my Laptop at home. After returning I lost the track of what I was writing, it took a long time to get on track, but I did it and finished the chapter. This is the final chapter of the first volume.**

 **I'm planning for the next volume and have already started writing, it'll be out soon. I'm just wondering, should I continue in this story or create a new one? Please tell me what you prefer in the Reviews.**

 **A good news- with this chapter I'm certain we'll cross the 100,000 views on this story.**

 **Now, without the further adieu,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Olympus-**

The gang, with Hestia, Drassus and Asterius retired to the barracks. They were sitting around the dining table. The dining hall was quiet. Everyone had questions and Hestia had answers, but no one dared to speak.

The silence was broken by dryads bringing in food and drinks. Apparently, while the gang was away for the whole year, Olympian residents had ventured into the outside world. They learned of the culture and adapted very quickly. The dryads brought Cheeseburgers and French fries. Everyone was surprised, but no one said a word.

Everyone started eating except Percy. He just sat there looking at the burger.

"It's alright, dear. I will explain everything, but first eat that Cheeseburger or do you want something blue?" Hestia said warmly.

Percy looked up at her, his eyes had gone red from crying. Ever since he found out that he was in another world, he worried about only one thing, his mother. He had suppressed every sad emotion, but when Hestia said those words, it broke a dam inside him and all the emotions filled his heart. Hestia understood his gaze and moved her fingers over the Cheeseburger. A blue cloud of smoke swallowed the burger and when it dissipated, instead of Cheeseburger, there were blue pancakes. As he took a bite his eyes filled with tears and he started eating them as if he had never eaten one before.

"They are perfect." Percy managed to say with his mouth full. Hestia smiled. "How do you know how to make them?" He asked.

"I learned from your mother." She said casually.

Surprised, Percy asked, "learned from her, how?"

"I will tell you, but first you need to understand how you came here? Why you came here?

You were born to be a God, Percy. A God, but not of that world, the god of this world. You were destined to come to this universe. I was the only one who knew about your fate, Fates had told me, I mean the Hestia in your world. That day, when you crossed worlds, I was the one, I mean Hestia was the one who hit you the head.

"How do you know that? You were sleeping in the temple."

"When you were transported through the wormhole, somehow Hestia's memories were also transferred to me. I saw those memories as dreams. When I first saw you, I could not feel anything, but sorry and told you about your mother. When you left home I, She met with your mother and told her everything." She twirled her hand in the air and a cloud of green smoke appeared on the table. Slowly it took the form of a woman. She was facing towards Percy, sorrow was in her eyes. As he saw the women his eyes widened.

"Mom?!" He whispered.

"Is it really his fate?" The women spoke, her voice felt like melodies to Percy. "That… that is… will he come back after it is done, like always?" Whatever was the response, it was shocking to her. She slumped into the chair behind her. "I wish I would've known sooner, I would've given him his favorite blue cookies for the journey." She hid her face in her palms and started crying.

"No… I shouldn't cry." She wiped her tears, "Percy's going to be a God, I should be happy for him, I'm proud of him." She forced a smile on her face. "I just wish I could talk to him one last time. Yeah, I'm fine." she wiped her eyes, "I just… I'm worried about the girl now, she really loved him." She gasped, "Oh, god! His father…!"

The image disappeared and smoke dissipated.

"After that I went to Hades and waited there for you to arrive. I remember, Poseidon was calling me furiously in the Pantheon Hall. He must've learned about it."

"So, that means he can't go back?" Artemis asked.

Hestia nodded. "I don't have any memories after that. I'm sorry dear, but…" Percy raised his hand and she stopped.

"You don't have to be sorry, you couldn't do anything about it. It was those old ladies, I hate them." He said.

"Yes, Fates have a unique way of doing things."

After eating Percy went to the Poseidon palace. There he cried for hours and slept the rest of the day.

 **Next Day-**

The gang was standing in the Pantheon Hall. The Pantheon Hall wasn't in the ruins anymore. All the rubble and broken thrones were removed by Hestia. In the middle of the hall was Vesta's Hearth blazing with golden fire. All the Gods were standing in front of their seats in the council. Gilgamesh, Drassus and Asterius were standing beside Hercules. The hall was filled with satyres, nymphs, centaurs, minotaurs and olympian citizens, Amazons, and Atlantians. Everyone was looking at Percy who was kneeling in front of Hestia, his head down.

She looked at Percy, "Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, King of Atlantis. Do you accept your duty as the King of Olympus?" She asked in a booming voice.

"I accept." Percy answered without looking up.

"You knelt as Perseus, Lord of the Waters, Earthquakes and Storms. Now Rise, as the King of the Olympus, take your throne and become the God of Waters, Earthquakes and Storms, Rise!" Percy slowly rose to his feet. Hestia moved and stood in front of her throne at the bottom of the stairs.

Percy walked to the bottom of the stairs. He looked at his throne. It was glowing in faint blue light. Percy climbed the steps and stood facing the chair. On the backrest of the thrones was the Symbol of Percy, a Sword crossed with a Trident. He conjured the Trident in his hand. He turned around and slowly lowered in his throne. As he sat, the throne started glowing so brightly that everyone had to avert their eyes.

A moment later light dimmed and everybody saw Percy glowing with Power. He had closed his eyes and when he opened them there was divinity in them.

"ALL HAIL, KING PERSEUS! God of Seas and the king of Olympus." Asterius cheered with his bellowing voice and the entire Pantheon Hall roared.

Percy raised his hand and the entire hall quieted down. He looked at Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, you are the oldest and the wisest goddess in Olympus. In my world you are one of the few gods whom I trust. I'm just a warrior, a fighter, not a ruler, I'd need help. Would you be my guide?" He asked her.

"I will guide you with all I have." She knelt.

"Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Fire, take your seat as the Goddess of Wisdom and the councilor of the gods." She stood up, bowed her head and took her seat smiling.

"Ares!" Ares stood up. "You used to be the God of War, and you will be the God of War once again, but there is one more position that needs to be filled. Ares, will you accept the title and the duty as the Lord of the Underworld?"

"I was gonna ask you the same. I accept." He bowed his head.

"Ares, the God of War and Underworld, take your seat." Ares took his seat.

"Artemis, Goddess of the moon, hunt, and archery, you helped us find Olympus, will you become the messenger of the gods?"

"Gladly!" She bowed her head and sat back.

"Hercules." Herc stumbled while getting to his feet. "You are the first Olympian I met when I arrived in this world. You were with me on every adventure. You are a really great friend. I don't know what gift to give you, tell me what you want, I'll give you as long as it's in my power."

"Wow! I don't know what to say. Percy, I mean King Perseus. You know, for many centuries I've missed being a hero and going on adventures, you can ask Gil, he's with me for more than a thousand years. Then you came and I got to experience it once again and most importantly you returned Olympus to its former glory. I think this is the best gift you could give me. I don't need anything else."

Percy was about to say something, but the sound of a horn interrupted. It was Dario's horn and It came from the Bridge of Heroes. In a couple of minutes all the gods were at the bridge. There they saw three people surrounded by minotaurs. One of them was Odin himself. One guy was blue and he had four arms. The second guy looked like a Chief of a native American tribe.

"Lord Odin, what brings you, Lord Vishnu (AN- from Daevas, the Indian Gods) and Lord Manitou (AN- from Manidoog, the Native American Gods) to Olympus?"

"We came here to meet the new Godhead and the Skyfather of the Olympians." The native American guy said.

"Indeed, we were informed by Lord Odin, that the new king of Olympus is rising. Two of your predecessor were one of the leaders of the Council, so being the current leaders of the Council we had to come to Invite you to the council" The blue four armed guy said.

"Welcome to the Council!" Odin offered his hand for Percy.

Percy shook it, "Gee, thanks. I don't know what to say?"

Suddenly a minotaur came running from the other end of the bridge. He stopped abruptly when he saw people standing there. "Dario! There is something you need to see." He said.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Oh, Lord Percy! Sorry I didn't see you." He knelt.

"It's okay, tell me what you saw."

He got to his feet, "there is a large man outside. Bigger than the mountain."

"No! It can't be!" Hestia gasped and ran for the door to the earth. Percy and other followed her.

As they exited the portal Percy saw Hestia looking at the sky. He followed her gaze was awestruck.

He was looking at a huge bearded man. He was bigger than anything Percy had ever seen. That person looked straight at him and smiled.

Percy then noticed something he was holding. The huge man had his hands lifted above his head. He was holding the sky. It was Atlas, the Titan.

* * *

 **End of the first Volume...**

 **Next Volume will be out soon.**

 **Please Review.**


	18. Summary

**Summary of the Volume 1-** Percy arrived in the MCU right after the Battle of New York ended. He fell from the portal created by Space and Time Stone. When he woke up he found himself surrounded by the Avengers from the movies. A sudden arrival of Hercules the legendary Greek hero and the God of strength followed by the Atlantean invasion started Percy's adventure. First he defeated Attuma and became the king of Olympus, later had a meeting with the sorcerer supreme The Ancient One. After that he and Herc encountered Artemis the goddess of the Moon and Hunt and Amazons.

Couple of days later he met Herc's friend Gil who was a Sumerian God, Gilgamesh. Because of a idiotic mistake by Artemis, Percy, Herc and Gil had to fight the Nemean Lion. After subduing the beast Herc, Percy and Artemis took it to Olympus where she had found the portal gate to Olympia the City of Olympian gods.

There they discovered goddess Hestia unconscious in the Temple of Promethean Flame. The flame in the Temple was also nothing more than a kindling fire. To solve the problem Odin the Asgardian God and father of Thor called them to Asgard. There he told them the solution, but they needed another Olympian God. Ares the God of War.

The search of Ares took them to space adventure. They found him on a junkyard planet called Sakaar where he was living as a gladiator for the Grandmaster. Herc and Percy tried to convince Ares to go with them, but Grandmaster intervened and Percy had to fight Ares. Percy lost the fight, but they were able to escape the planet and arrived in Asgard.

After their arrival Asgard was attacked by the enemies of Asgardians, the Dark Elves. They successfully destroyed Asgardian defense system and killed Frigga, Odin's wife, and Thor's mother. After the funeral a cosmic event called the Convergence happened because of it the Olympian gang were able to travel to Earth.

Upon arriving on Earth, they landed on Mt. Olympus and successfully revived Hestia. After that Percy was made the King of Olympus. Suddenly leaders of the Council of Godheads arrived and invited Percy to join the Council.

Finally everyone was surprised by the appearance of the Titan Atlas on Mt. Olympus.

 **Hi! This was the summary of the** _ **Rise of New Olympus**_ **Volume 1.**

 **I'm starting to make some changed some parts of the story like I removed the Dr. Strange and added the Ancient One. I'll be making more changes like that in the future.**

 **Now let's get to the big news.**

 **I've started writing on the Volume 2**

 _ **'The Adventures of Percy Jackson in the MCU!'**_

 **Ba Dum Tssss!**

 **I'm trying to publish it in the mid October, but don't be mad if it gets delayed. I'm trying my best.**

 **See you soon!**


	19. Announcement

I have posted the Volume 2 titled The Adventures of Percy Jackson in the MCU.


End file.
